


Maybe This Time

by ShatteredGlassHouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Divorced Dean Winchester, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredGlassHouse/pseuds/ShatteredGlassHouse
Summary: New English Teacher Castiel takes a position at North Elysian High School thinking it be easy.  After his grandma dies, leaving him her house in Philadelphia he thinks this is the perfect time for a new start after leaving his cheating boyfriend.  An easy start was not in the cards for him after falling for the married Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden (briefly)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas do start a relationship while Dean is still married to Lias, they are separated after the first chapter and are getting a divorce. I don't count that as cheating but if you do I will tag cheating if you want.

“Lisa and I are separating,” Dean announced casually, taking a sip of his beer. He heard the collective gasp from his two brothers but continued to stare straight ahead at the neatly cut grass of the yard. Sam always took proper care of his house. Seriously, the backyard looked like something out of a magazine.

It was a warm, cloudless October day in Philadelphia, the sun shining brightly in a way that made it feel more like summer than fall.

“What?” Adam choked, coughing as the chip he’d bit into slid down his throat. He stared at his eldest brother with wide eyes, trying to figure out if he was pulling their legs.

“You’re joking?” Sam huffed in disbelief, turning to fully face Dean. “Dean? Are you being serious?”

The brothers were over at Sam’s for a barbecue, like they were most Sundays. Well, Dean was over, considering Adam was living with Sam until he could get his own place. They had just sat down with beers when Dean broke the news.

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ and glanced at Sam. “We decided we’re taking a break, well-” he paused as if to think “-She decided. I wanted to go straight for the divorce.”

“Divorce?” Sam echoed. He glanced at Adam, who had the same confused expression. Divorce? As far as they knew, Dean and Lisa were happy. They had their fights, but what couple didn’t? In fact, last month they hosted a barbeque for Labour Day. 

Dean rolled his eyes and took a long pull from his beer. “Yes, Sam. Divorce. Are you dense?” The man groaned and pushed a hand through his hair. “I didn’t say we were getting one though. I said we are separating—separated, I guess. I don’t know. We decided three weeks ago, but I’m still at the house.”

“What the hell happened?” Adam was the first to get over his initial shock. “You two seemed fine last month.”

The eldest Winchester scoffed and smirked humorlessly. “You’re wrong there. Lisa and I haven’t been getting along for months now. I actually met with a lawyer, but thanks to Pennsylvania’s law, I’m fucked for two years.”

“So, is that why you didn’t want us coming over without calling? Why you didn’t want me coming over last Tuesday?”

“No,” Dean answered Sam. “Nah, that’s because Ruby was there and I did _not_ want to subject you to that.”

Ruby was Lisa’s best friend and a complete bitch. The only reason Dean even put up with her was that Lisa would freak out if he was anything but civil with her sorority sister. Seriously, that woman needed a new personality. She was Satan’s spawn in disguise.

She also was making his life complete hell since he asked Lisa for the divorce. Lisa must have bullshitted the state of their relationship because for nearly a year they had been on the rocks. They also haven’t had sex in over three months.

Sam frowned and glanced at Dean. His brother truly did look exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and the green in them didn’t shine as brightly. It could also be due to the fact that the new school year started less than a month ago, but it was evident that his brother was exhausted.

“Unfortunately. I’m guessing Lisa’s not being compliant.”

“Is it that obvious?” Dean deadpanned and reached for Sam’s beer, having finished his own. “She still thinks that we just need some time and then we’ll be back together.”

“Do you think she’ll make this easy on you?”

“Does it matter? I want out. This decision is not impulsive. I’ve been done for a while. It’s just—the law fucks you.”

The subject was changed to sports after that. Mainly because Dean refused to answer more questions and Adam was eager to discuss the new football season and the upcoming hockey season. The guy was a sports nut, unlike Dean and Sam. It was easy to see that their half-brother got the sports enthusiasm from his mom’s side and not their dad’s.

It was just after nine when Dean left Sam’s. He had an early morning tomorrow. Whoever the asshole was who decided to start school so early probably never had to get up before seven in his life.

“You know, you could always stay here,” Sam offered as he walked Dean out. They were all standing on the front porch, saying goodbye to Dean. “You’d have to take the couch. Offer’s always open in case you don’t want to deal with Lisa.”

“Nah, it’s fine. All my stuff is there anyway. It won’t be for long anyway. I’m hoping to be out by the end of the month.”

“Okay, but you’re welcome here anytime.” Sam smiled and hugged Dean. He felt sorry for his brother. He made decisions irrationally at times, but this was something he knew that Dean was not stepping into without some careful consideration.

“Aww, don’t get all sappy on me, Sammy. We’re not turning this into a chick flick moment. See ya, Adam,” he said before Sam could respond. “See you all next week.” He stepped down the porch and to the side of the road where his Impala was parked. He waved back to his brother before getting into the car and driving home. Hopefully, Lisa would be in her room by the time he got home.

After dinner, the brothers had talked a bit more about Dean’s separation, more so about the living arrangements. Dean was currently sleeping in the spare room while Lisa was in the master bedroom. It was awkward waking up in a house that he’d lived in for over six years and feel like he wasn’t welcome. He was planning to find an apartment soon. He couldn’t live in the house for Lisa for two years. And with an apartment, he’d have more freedom.

*****

When Dean got home the light to the living room was on, which meant Lisa was up and that he would ultimately have to deal with his wife.

He parked his Impala behind Lisa’s grey Audi Sedan. In Dean’s opinion that car had cost way too much for what it was. Lisa insisted on getting all these add-ons, which added close to twelve thousand more. Dean’s heart nearly stopped when he heard the price, but in the end, it was Lisa’s money. She had made a deal with a big client and in return, received a huge bonus. Apparently, there were a lot of women who wanted to work out in three hundred dollar yoga pants.

Their house was a modest two-story home, a large front yard—too large, and a garage, which housed all of Dean’s tools. Lisa gladly gave up the garage in exchange for the fourth bedroom, which had been converted into an office for her. As if he cared, personally, the house was more Lisa’s style than his. The only thing that made this house worth it, was the ten-minute drive to Sam and Adam’s.

He walked up the long driveway to their porch. The white railing was lengthy, running the length of the house. Two wicker chairs sat on either side of the living room, between them sat a matching circular table with a glass top. He remembered when Lisa saw the set at a little shop in Boston when they went for the weekend. It had ended in an argument when Dean refused to buy them, citing they already had perfectly good chairs. In the end, Lisa won the argument.

Dean opened the storm door, which Lisa left open, however, he still had to use his key to open the other door. Stepping into the house, he locked the doors behind him and shrugged off his jacket. He hung it up on the coatrack, another thing his wife bought on one of their weekend trips. Those wouldn’t be happening again anytime soon.

“Hey, you’re home late.” Lisa was sat in the middle of their medium brown microfiber couch, hunched over the rectangular coffee table. Papers were scattered everywhere, covering the deep mahogany wood. Both lamps on each side of the sofa were on. There was some random housewives show playing on the fifty-inch flat screen—that had been the one thing Dean insisted on buying.

“I said I would be home by ten.” Dean glanced at the clock on the wall opposite the window, which read half-past nine. Technically, he was early.

“Did you have a good time?” Lisa ignored the previous remark. Her gaze was still focused on her papers, so she missed the tired eye roll Dean gave her.

“It was fine. Adam and Sam are good.” He took a seat in the matching loveseat, pushed up against the wall facing the window. The black sheer curtains were closed, blocking the outside view.

“Did you tell them?” The woman looked up this time, meeting her husband’s gaze. Her eyes were sharp and there was bitterness in her tone. She hadn’t been thrilled when Dean told her he was breaking the news to Adam and Sam. She still had it in her head that this was just temporary.

“I did. Sam offered to let me stay with him.” 

“Why would he do that? You have your room here. We’ve been doing just fine this past month.” Lisa shifted, folding her legs under her to better face him, forgetting about her work. “You told them that this is temporary. Right?”

Here they go, again. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply. “Lis, come on. We talked about this. I’m being serious when I say I don’t want this anymore. And come on, you have to see it too.”

“But, Dean, are you really going to throw six years of marriage away? What about everything we’ve been through? All I’ve done for you?” Now she was getting pissed. In her opinion, everything was fine. Sure, they’d hit a bump in the road. They’d stopped going to bed together. Dean spent longer at work andatSam’s, before actually coming home. But, every couple goes through something like this. They’d work it out.

“I’m not dealing with this, Lis. I already told you my reason behind my decision, and you already pleaded your case.”

He stood up, leaving the room. This was the same old routine every night. Lisa had been okay with the decision when Dean first approached the idea of taking a break, but ever since he mentioned the idea of divorce, she’d been doing everything she could to change his mind.

“Wait!” Lisa stood up, still keeping her distance from Dean. “How about this?” She smiled solemnly at Dean, hoping he would consider her offer. “You clearly aren’t going to change your mind.”The man opened his mouth to say something, but Lisa quickly cut him off, making sure her proposal was heard before he could protest.“A year. We separate for a year. You can do whatever you want. Move out. Stay. Go to Sam’s. Whatever. At the end of the year-” She took a deep breath as if what she was going to say next was a huge effort. “I’ll grant you your divorce.”

That seemed almost too good to be true. Lisa would willingly sign the divorce papers after a year if he was still serious about the divorce? It was almost sad. She thought there was still a chance, but if it meant that he didn’t have to go through the full two years of separation, then he’d gladly agree. He could almost hear Sam warning him to “get it in writing”!

Dean stood silent for a while. He was almost tempted to tell Lisa to fuck off. He’d just go through with the two years and would have to tolerate her until then. But, even after all that had made him want to divorce her, he didn’t hate the woman. She was still his wife. And in some way, he still loved her. She had been there for him through some of the toughest times in his life. He did love her, but at some point, he’s not sure when that love changed into more of something that resembled appreciation.

“A year? And then we’ll go through with this?” He searched her eyes for any sign of deception.

She nodded and smiled tightly. “I promise. Just, don’t give up on us so easily.”

“I’m still going to the lawyer.” He wanted to make sure if Lisa did back out of the deal, he still had something that claimed he was legally separated from his wife for over a year. He didn’t think he would be able to handle an extra two years. “And I’m not living here. I can’t.”

“Of course. Yeah, whatever you want.” She stepped around the coffee table, moving over to Dean, who took a step back when she reached out for him.

“Okay then. I’m going to bed. I’ll see you later.” 

They stood silent for a moment. Lisa looked like she wanted to hug Dean and he wasn’t sure if he should let her.

“Good night, Lisa.” Dean broke the silence and this time he just nodded at Lisa before heading upstairs to his room. For the past three weeks, he’d taken over the guest room. It was a decent size, but the mattress sucked—it was hard and creaked every time he moved. He should have let Lisa replace it when she wanted to, but at the same time, no one ever used it because Sam and Adam never stayed overnight. He missed the bed he’d gotten used to sleeping in for the past two years, but he refused to sleep in the same room as Lisa until they got the living arrangements sorted out. 

He needed to move out soon. He had an appointment with his lawyer next week. He was leaving work early so he could run by and finally file the forms that would allow Lisa and him to separate. After that, he really needed to get started on apartment hunting. He wasn’t looking for anything permanent, just somewhere he could live without being in Lisa’s way. 

Sam’s offer was tempting; he wouldn’t have to pay rent, but he also would have to sleep on a couch for the next few months, and he wasn’t committing to that. And he was sure as hell Sam would regret it after two months. No two days.

Nah, he’d get his own place. Maybe he could find something closer to work. Commuting forty minutes to and from work each day was annoying, especially when it was rush hour and forty minutes turned closer to an hour. An apartment closer to the city would be better. 

Going up the stairs, pictures of their time together lined the wall. There were some of Lisa when she was a kid, some of him and Sam when they were children. There were even a couple of them with Adam. Then there were the ones of Lisa and him; on dates, Dean’s first day of work, both of them dressed up for parties for each other’s work. And of course, there were their wedding photos. 

Most of their lives were captured in these photos. So much had happened in Dean’s thirty years of life. Losing his mom at four was hard, especially now not having grown up with her. Sometimes he wished he had someone to go to for advice. It only got worse when he was essentially appointed guardian of Sam when he was only sixteen years old because their father decided he'd much rather run around the country than stay and take care of his sons. Thankfully, Bobby Singer, a good friend of John’s, took them in when they were dumped off one time. That was also the last Dean and Sam saw their father. He was killed a week later. After leaving a bar drunk, he managed to wrap his car around a tree. 

Dean didn’t know what to feel. He was eighteen, barely an adult and had to face his father’s funeral. But, he didn’t feel anything: anger, sadness, regret, nothing. Sam took the death a little harder, but he had always been the sensitive one, so Dean understood. That was also the time he began to regularly see Lisa. They had casually slept with each other, but he needed someone there for him emotionally, and that was Lisa. Though, they did very little talking. 

They didn’t last too long. As soon as they graduated, they decided to end things. Neither one wanted to be tied down when it came to university. Dean was going to Temple University and Lisa was going to New York. She was going for fashion or something—he didn’t remember the name of the program. He was going to school for teaching, and that was all he cared about.

Bobby had been the woodshop teacher at North Elysian High School for years, and the reason for Dean’s decision to become a teacher. His passion for helping kids was evident in his work and Dean wanted to do something like that. In the short time they lived with Bobby, he was more of a father to them than John had ever been. 

Lisa never understood his decision to be a teacher. She pointed out that until Bobby showed up, he showed no interest in working with children, while she had been inspiring to be a designer since she was fourteen. Dean never bothered explaining his decision; she wouldn’t understand it. Sam did though, and Bobby, when he found out, was moved, though he tried to act if he didn’t care. Both Winchester brothers knew better.

By twenty-three, Dean had graduated from university. He was a little worried about looking for a job. He couldn’t teach anything like math or English, so his options were a little limited. It was less than four months after graduation though when he landed an interview at the same high school Bobby taught at. The old auto shop teacher, Rufus Turner, was retiring after twenty years of teaching. Dean got the job right away and less than six months after graduating, he was teaching.

He also ran into Lisa that Christmas break. She was back home, having graduated herself. She was working as a yoga instructor at a local fitness centre, but she was also starting up her career as a fitness wear designer—what she went to school for. The night had gone well, and the next morning, Dean found himself waking up next to Lisa. He couldn’t deny it: he was still attracted to the girl. University had been fun, but he never had a relationship that lasted longer than two months. In fact, Lisa was his longest relationship, and meeting her again at some bar was almost like it was a sign. It was something telling them to give their relationship another try.

Looking at the family photo at their wedding, Dean and Lisa in the centre withEllen, Jo and Sam all standing around the happy couple. Someone very important was missing. Bobby. 

Dean’s heart clenched at the thought of his absent father-figure. Bobby had suffered a heart attack that March. It was a Saturday morning when Ellen called them, explained that Bobby had been rushed to the hospital. They rushed over as soon as they could, only, they had been too late. Bobby had passed away shortly after arriving at the hospital. 

Dean felt nothing but anger and sadness that day. He couldn’t believe that the man who helped him raise Sam, who took charge in caring for _him_ when his own father didn’t give a damn, was gone. It felt like a dream. He wanted to wake up, for it to be morning and have Bobby call him because he slept through his alarm and missed his first class. Except, that never happened. Bobby never called and he spent the whole night crying in Lisa’s arms.

Lisa had been great. She was understanding and sympathetic. She allowed Dean to scream or cry when he needed and she was there with him the whole time. She was with him during his darkest time, which was why he didn’t feel like it was a huge jump to ask the woman to marry him. They were married that October.

Sam, who had been finishing his degree and preparing for law school had voiced his concern. Lisa was a sweet girl and he knew she’d done so much for his brother, but he felt like Dean was still emotionally compromised. He had pleaded for Dean to wait a year, but his brother, who was probably one of the most stubborn people he knew, wouldn’t listen and two months later he had a sister-in-law.

Looking back now, Dean knew he should have listened to Sam. His brother was thinking logically. He was just looking out for him, but instead of hearing what Sam had to say, he had angrily lashed out at his brother and had accused him of having never cared for Bobby, having never shown the amount of care and sadness that he had expected from him?

That had earned him the silent treatment for almost two weeks before he went over to Sam’s dorm and apologized. Sam didn’t forgive him right away, but they started talking again.

Dean could still hear Lisa’s voice in the living room. It sounded like she was on the phone, considering there were lengthy pauses before she would speak again. He almost forgot he was still standing on the stairs. He’d definitely be taking the photos with him. The family ones were important to him and he doubted they meant anything to Lisa.

His favourite was the one of Adam, Sam and him at Sam’s law school graduation. It was one of the few photos they had of just the three of them and it was such a special occasion. Dean had never been more proud of Sam. He was going to make an amazing lawyer once he got his career established. 

It was also weird seeing how close all three of them were. They’d come a long way in the six years since they’d first met the fifteen-year-old Adam. 

Yeah, that had definitely been a huge shock to both boys. Less than a year after marrying Lisa, some teenager landed on Dean’s door claiming to be the son of John Winchester.   
  
He thought Adam was shitting him and politely told him to screw off, ignoring the fact that the boy knew who his father was. The boy fought though and even produced his birth certificate, and there, printed in ink, was their dad’s name listed as the father.

He called Sam over right away. It was a crazy week trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Adam gave them a story of how his mom met John sometime fifteen years ago, had a brief relationship. Until four years ago, they’d stopped having contact with “John”. Apparently, just before his death, he told Bobby about Adam and made him promise to keep the secret from Sam and Dean. 

That had been a tough pill to swallow. Both of them felt slightly betrayed that Bobby would keep something like this from them, especially now when their supposed half-brother was sitting on the couch before them.

“This was the last address my mom had. She told me that John said to contact Bobby if I ever needed anything.” That’s what Adam had said to them, which still didn’t explain why the kid was knocking at Bobby’s old home, which was where Dean and Lisa had been living at the time.

“And where’s your mom?” Sam had asked, being the diplomatic man that he was.

“She died. Drunk driver.” Sam and Dean shared a tense look, which Adam missed. “Bobby told my mom that if she ever needed anything to contact him. I figured, maybe he’d help me. I don’t want to go to my uncle’s. He’s an ass and works all the time. He’s the only family I have left unless you-”

“Look,” Dean had cut in, knowing where the kid was heading. “I know right now, we look like the best option, but I don’t think this will work.” This was not happening. They were not fit to take on raising a kid. There was too much work behind it. Social workers, visits and evaluation. He had just gotten married. He already did the raising of a sibling. He was not about to do it all over again.

A year later Adam was living with them. Sam was staying on Residence, so really, it was Dean and Lisa--with the help of Ellen—who were raising Adam until he was eighteen. Once he was of age, he moved out for school, but both Dean and Sam still kept in touch. They formed a relationship during the two and a half years Adam lived with Lisa and Dean. 

Lisa did voice her distaste of having some random sibling of Dean’s move in with them, especially since they were still newlyweds. But Ellen did her best to not let the bulk of the responsibility fall on Dean’s shoulders. He’d done enough for Sam, and she was honouring Bobby’s wishes.

Stressful. If Dean could sum his life up in one word, it would be that. At thirty, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt relaxed. It was like as soon as he got over one hump another would appear. This coming year wouldn’t be any different. He was going to have to find a new place to stay and still find a way to deal with Lisa. Even though they were separated, he knew she wasn’t going to leave him alone completely. While he loved his job as a teacher, some students could really grind his nerves, leading to an even more stressful year.

For the time being, all Dean wanted to do was sleep. He stripped his jeans and t-shirt, pulling on his sleep pants and a new t-shirt before climbing under the comforter. 

It was a good hour before Dean’s mind settled down. He heard Lisa go into her room a half hour ago, yet his mind still wouldn’t shut up. Maybe he should have had a few more beers before leaving Sam’s. The extra alcohol would have helped the sleep come faster. But then he would be hungover. Whatever, it was almost midnight now, and he needed to get some rest or else the morning would be unbearable. He rolled over, facing the wall, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel pulled into his usual stop in the staff parking lot at North Elysian High School. It was about an hour before the bell rang, so there were only a few spots filled. The most important one was the one two spots down from Cas’ Grey Honda Civic, which was occupied by a beast of a car. A black ‘67 Chevy Impala. It had been the car the Cas noticed his very first day of school. It stood out from the other cars, which were all new, recent car models. The car belonged to one Mr. Dean Winchester, the auto shop teacher.

He remembered his first day at school. He started the first day back from winter break, which was intimidating when the school was well underway. He wasn’t so out of place that he didn’t know anyone. He had attended the staff Christmas party per Naomi’s request. She insisted that it would be a good idea for him to go and meet the other faculty members. That had been five years ago, and he still was at the school.

It was a great high school. Most of the teachers were friendly and welcoming. They all cared for their students. However, there were a few where Cas questioned why they ever decided to go into teaching. 

“Hey! Cas!” a voice called as soon as pasted the office. 

For a second, Cas thought it was Naomi ready to tell him what he did wrong last Friday—whatever that was. She was always finding something wrong in his work. He either took too “long” lunches or left school too early. The principal could scare just about anyone with just a sharp call of their name.

He turned around to see Charlie Bradbury. The short and spunky redhead practically skipped over to him. Her smile was wide and warm, and she looked far too awake for seven o’clock on a Monday morning.

“Good morning, Charlie.” He left out a gasp when the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. Yeah—she was _far_ too cheery for Monday. “You seem… Excited.”

“Living the life. How was your weekend?” She asked, following Castiel as he walked down to the English hall. 

Castiel was one of the English teachers for grade ten, as well as AP English for grade twelve. He loved teaching. At a young age, he knew what he wanted to work in education. He decided high school because he felt that he wanted to teach students to pursue their dreams and encourage them to push themselves. He was one of the favourites amongst the students, though he’d humbly deny it. 

“It was okay. I had to get an oil change, and then I put up a new shelf,” he answered honestly. He was still getting used to the concept of not over-sharing when someone asked how he was doing. Dean usually teasingly berated him for that. The man was all about personal space. He guessed the auto shop teacher just liked to keep people at a distance.

“Not IKEA, right?” The woman chuckled, teasing her friend. 

“It’s practical.” Cas frowned and glanced at Charlie who was shaking her head, smiling. Of course, he would say that. “And how was your weekend? I’m assuming it was good. Your mood kind of gives it away.”

“It was great! Jo surprised me with a weekend trip to New York. And she took me to The Metropolitan Museum of Art New York. It was perfect, Cas. The art, my God.” The woman sighed and stared ahead, almost like she was remembering the day. She was fiddling with the diamond ring that hung from a silver chain around her neck; a small tick she was developing.

Charlie was the art and photography teacher. She was a huge art enthuses and often went to many art museums during the summer. Jo Harvelle was her fiancé and the social worker at the school. After three years of dating, Jo finally popped the question, which was almost a year ago. They both insisted that they were in no rush to get married. She was also the daughter of the vice-principal, Ellen Harvelle. The woman was just like her mother. They were both no-nonsense and took no one’s shit. They were known for essentially kicking students in the asses until they got on the right path. Ellen probably could single-handedly run the school.

“And then we went to the museum and another art gallery. I was—it was one of the best weekends ever.”

They reached Cas’ classroom, which he unlocked, letting Charlie in first. He walked over to his desk, placing his messenger bag on the large oak desk and shrugged off his trench coat—the coat Dean teased him about being way too big on him. He disagreed; it was practical. Charlie took a seat at a desk in the front row. 

The morning was filled with small chat. Cas asked more about Charlie’s weekend, and the woman eagerly shared. The conversation turned to the curriculum when Cas had to go photocopy a worksheet. 

“I’ll go with you. I have to get some paint anyway. I kind of left the lid open on a couple of them.” She gave a guilty look and scrunched up her nose. “Just hoping Naomi doesn’t get on my ass. She already cornered me last Thursday about how much the art supplies are taking from the annual budget. Like it’s my fault.”

“She likes things to go her way.” They walked down the hall toward the library. It was the closest place that had a working photocopier. Also, Cas needed to grab a couple of books for an upcoming writing assignment for his sophomores.

“Well, she shouldn’t be in the school system then. She should really be—hey, there’s Jo,” the art teacher cut off. She waved to the young blonde who was coming out of a classroom. “I’ll talk to you late.” She hurried over to her fiancé before they rounded the corner.

He entered the library, which was essentially deserted. He was halfway through making his copies when someone entered.

“Cas, fancy finding you here.” A shadow appeared to man’s left, blocking the display screen on the machine. 

The young teacher glanced out of the side of his eye. “Hello, Dean.” He smiled at the man, who was casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed. In his right hand was a sheet of paper. “Did you have a nice weekend?”

Dean Winchester was what everyone would call the ‘cool teacher.’ He’d probably been the popular guy back in high school. From what Cas had heard, the guy had never participated in sports, which ruled out jock, but he’d definitely had attention back in school.

Cas could almost go the whole day without running into Dean since the shop classroom was on the other side of the school. Actually, most times he ran into the automotive teacher were when he went looking for him. It was odd that Dean initiated most of their contact. If it wasn’t for the fact that Dean was married, which everybody knew, he’d think the man was flirting for him. And that thought never crossed his mind until Anna commented on it.

The man shrugged. “It was all right. Just visited family. How about you? Did you finally start on that new kitchen you wanted?”

Cas’ eyes widen. He’d mentioned to Dean last months about wanting to remodel his kitchen. It hadn’t even been a conversation. Dean had mentioned how Lisa wanted to get new hardwood floors for their living room and hall, and he’d just casually mentioned that he wanted to redo his kitchen. 

“N-no. Not yet.” He gathered his papers and stacked them in a neat pile. “I have a few details to work out first.”

“Well, let me know if you need help. I’ve installed a few cabinets in my life. Did Lisa and my kitchen when we moved into our house. Wasn’t fun, but if you need a hand, I’ll do it.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Dean. I mean, I’m not sure if I’m actually going…” He trailed off when Dean started laughing. Fuck, he was just making a fool out of himself. It took him well over a school year just to be able to speak a full conversation with Dean without stumbling over his words or blushing. The man was beautiful and intimidating. A deadly mix for Cas who was socially awkward to begin with.

“Cas, it’s fine.” He pressed a few buttons on the copier, making it buzz and start copying his paper. “I don’t mind. Honestly, it’d give me something to do, and it’ll save you the cost of having someone install it for you.”

Cas shook his head and furrowed his brows. “I’d pay you. It’d be too much to ask you to do it for nothing.”

Dean shrugged and gathered his papers. “It’s what friends do, Cas. Just let me know when you need me. Anyway, I have to go. Got a bunch of shit to get ready. See ya later.” He patted Cas on the shoulder and walked out of the library.

It’d been over five years since Cas started teaching at North Elysian High School and over five years since he’d known Dean Winchester. He remembered when they first meet, back at the annual staff Christmas party. He technically wasn’t a teacher yet. He was due to start in January when school resumed, but Naomi practically told him he was coming.

*****

**December 2015**

Cas sat in his car, parked outside of the bar. It was the second Saturday of December. It was cold, but it still had yet to snow. There were cars lined in the parking lot. It looked like almost everyone was there, which would make sense. He was nearly twenty minutes late. 

He was nervous. This was going to be the first time he would meet most of his new colleagues. He figured this was a better way to do it than to meet them all sporadically around the school. 

Taking another deep breath, he exited his car and walked up to the entrance. Upon walking through the doors, he was welcome with a warm feel and a buzz of excitement. The party was well underway. There were groups sat at the tables. Some smaller groups stood around the wall, chattering to each other. The lights were dim, casting a low golden glow around the room. There was a slightly rustic feel to the room with all the wood furnishings and décor.

He already felt out of place. These were people who knew each other for years, and possibly the start of the school year. He couldn’t help but compare this feeling to that of a new student, being in an unfamiliar setting with unfamiliar faces who already knew each other.

He made his way over to the bar, ordering himself water. He wasn’t looking to drink tonight. He was around new people and he needed to drive home. Water was the safest choice for him.

“Well, hello there, darling,” a voice slurred. The voice sent a shiver down Cas spin and not in a good way. He turned to see a man with light, almost grey hair. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and black blazer. He gave the younger man a flirty smile and leaned forward. “Are you tonight’s entertainment?” 

This time Cas noticed the man spoke with a bit of an accent. Jesus. He hadn’t even been here for ten minutes, and already he was being harassed. He needed to get this guy’s name so he could avoid him at all costs.

“I’m actually here-” he was cut off when the man wrapped his arm around his shoulder, moving in much closer than Castiel would have liked.

“I think you and I should-”

“Easy there, Balth,” and voice chuckled, cutting off whatever the man was about to suggest. 

Cas turned and saw a tall—not too much taller than he was, maybe one or two inches—with short light brown hair. He was dressed in faded jeans and a hunter green button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. This was definitely a more casual affair. More people were in jeans than smart wear. But it was the man’s eyes that stood out to Cas. They were such an intense and striking green colour. They shone brightly in the low light. 

“Don’t scare off the poor boy. You don’t need another harassment complaint filed against you.” The other man joked. He moved around Castiel to stand next to Balthazar, who dropped his hand from Cas’ shoulder.

“Fuck you, Winchester. I’m just having fun.” The man almost looked like he was pouting.

“Then go find Victor. He looks lonely.”

Cas almost thought the two men forgot about him until Balth gave him a lustful once over and walked off to a new group of people. 

“Sorry about that. Balthazar is harmless, I promise. He can just get a little handsy when he’s drunk. He won’t bother you again.”

“T-thank you,” Cas stuttered and blushed when he realized. Fuck. Way to look socially awkward. He blushed a darker shade and decided to focus on taking a sip of water.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” He held out his hand for Cas to take it. The younger man had to fight the shiver running down his spin as soon as their hands touched. He was twenty-three; he was allowed to have urges. Plus, it was long enough since—no! He was not going to go there. Not tonight. He was going to allow himself to enjoy this. But, the feeling was quickly squashed when he felt something cool against his hand. He glanced down and felt something uneasy settle in the pit of his stomach. Married. Fuck. It wasn’t like he had any right to be disappointed. He just met the guy not even a minute ago. He probably wasn’t even gay.

“Castiel Novak,” he supplied when he realized the man was waiting for his reply. He also realized he was still holding the man’s hand and quickly let go, blushing lightly.

“Interesting name. I like it.” Dean smiled at him and placed an elbow on the bar top. “So, I’m assuming you’re new to North Elysian. I’ve never seen you here before and you’d have to be a teacher or you wouldn’t be here. What’s your story?”

The man stared at him with such fascination, like he was trying to read him just from looking at him. It was unnerving and yet flattering. 

“I am new. I start at North Elysian once school resumes after the break. Naomi suggested I should come here and meet everyone. So…” He trailed off and grimaced.

“And what are you teaching?”

“English. AP and sophomores.”

Dean let out a low whistle. “Fancy. That’s impressive. I have a feeling that you’ll be a great addition to the staff. Most of the English teachers at the school are a bore.” He looked around the room after that, Cas following his gaze. They stopped on two people, a petite woman with long red hair that fell just past her shoulders and a man, probably just below average height. The man had dark curly hair and some facial hair. He seemed to be deep in conversation with the woman as he was moving his hands about.

“And what about you?” Cas spoke up, fiddling with the half-empty glass in his hand. “What do you teach?”

“Automotive.” He smiles fondly. “I know a thing or two about cars. English and sciences were never my best subjects, so thought: why not do something I at least know how to do. I also doubled as the woodshop teacher for a bit, but they recently found a new guy.” He paused and looked around the room for a second. “Who is not here. Anyway, if you ever have car trouble, you can always give me a call. Happy to help.”

The new teacher gapped at Dean for a moment, taken aback by the offer. They just met; neither of them really knew each other.

“And I don’t offer that to everyone.” Dean wasn’t sure why he mentioned that. Why he even offered his services. The guy was gorgeous, he couldn’t deny it. Dark hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes—exactly his type. And his eyes—fuck, they were so blue he could get lost in them.

“I appreciate it. Thank you, Dean.” Dean also wanted to laugh at how formal the guy spoke. They were at a faculty party, not a business deal. The guy needed to cut loose.

“Why don’t I take you around and introduce you to some of the others. We’re all mostly friendly, but there are some I would advise you to stay away from.” He led Cas away from the bar and over to the red-haired woman and the man standing next to her. “I’ll warn you about them later.”

By the end of the night, he met nearly half the people there. He met Anna Milton, the geography teacher. She was nice enough, but he felt like she was a little guarded when he spoke to her. The man standing next to Anna was Chuck Shurley, who was the world history teacher. He was a little eccentric and slightly hyper. He later met Benny Lafitte, the calculus teacher and a very good friend of Dean’s. The man was intimidating, but nothing compared to Crowley. That was it, just the one name. He wasn’t even sure if it was a first or last name and Dean couldn’t supply him with an answer. The man sent a chill down his spine when he was introduced to the other math teacher. He was calm and quiet. He spoke with a British accent, which made him even more frightening. He met Victor Henriksen, the gym teacher and Tessa Summers, the social studies teacher. 

Dean informed him of a few other teachers to watch for, who weren’t at the party, and actually stayed by his side until Castiel had to go.

“See ya around, Cas.” He clasped the man on the shoulder, once he shrugged his jacket back on.

Cas didn’t comment on the nickname and actually smiled. He usually hated any nicknames his friends or co-workers gave him. This one sent a flutter of excitement to his stomach.

“Good night, Dean.” He nodded before leaving the restaurant.

Dean stayed only a little longer after Cas. It was getting late and he knew Lisa needed to wake up early to catch her flight to Los Angeles. She was going on some business trip to meet with some new potential buyers. He would have the house to himself for a week, as he usually did when she went away without him.

*****

**Present Day**

It was just before lunch when Naomi approached Castiel with a request. Well, more of a demand than a request.

“Castiel, I need you to take over Mr. Winchester’s last period.” The woman stepped in front of the man, stopping him from reaching the English office. The woman was a strict and strong-minded woman. She liked things to be run in a certain way and she did her definition to ensure that happened.

“Pardon?”Cas looked puzzled. Why was she asking him to take over Dean’s class? He knew nothing about cars. In the past years, he’d had Dean fix his clunker of a car several times before Dean deemed it unfixable and advised him to get a new one. The car wouldn’t have survived as long as it did without Dean.

“You heard me. Mr. Winchester requested early leave today and I’ve been unable to find a supply for just one class. You have a free period at that time, so, you will fill in for his class.”

“But, I don’t know anything about cars. Isn’t there someone else who-”

“I’ve already asked around. You are my final choice. This isn’t an option, Mr. Novak. I will let Dean know to have a detailed list of the lesson you have to follow by the end of lunch.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He managed a grimace before the woman turned on her heels and walked down the hall without looking back.

This was not how he thought his Monday would go. Sure, he’d sat in for other classes before; a couple of times for Charlie, once for Chuck and twice for Anna. But those were subjects that he knew or could bullshit though. Automotive was something that was best left to those who knew how to do it.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, pushing a hand through his already messy hair. Maybe he was getting too worked up over nothing. Maybe Dean would have an easy lesson planned for him. But what was easy about cars? To him, it all seemed like one big headache.

Dean found Castiel about ten minutes before the end of lunch. He was on his way back to his classroom to set up for his next lesson.

“Hey, Cas! Just the man I was looking for.” Dean jogged the rest of the way over and held out a single sheet of paper. “Naomi told me you’ll be taking over my class. Seriously, thank you. She told me if she couldn’t find anyone that I’d have to stay. Anyway, this is the lesson I had planned.”

Castiel tentatively took the paper and glanced over it. It wasn’t covered in words like he thought it was going to be, which was good.

“It’s just a simple lesson. I figured whomever Naomi found to take over wasn’t going to know too much about the class. No offence,” he finished in a rush when he realized what he had said. “Anyway,” he continued when Castiel showed no sign of objecting, “just have them read chapters four and five. If they finish that, have them continue on to six.”

Reading chapters, that wasn’t too hard. He could definitely supervise ten seniors for about an hour. He still didn’t know why Dean was leaving early though. The man never left early in over two years. He’d taken two or three days off, but those were for sick days, vacations and one time for Sam’s graduation. Cas remembered how proud Dean had been once his brother graduated law school. The entire week leading up to the graduation, Dean couldn’t stop smiling.

“And this is all?” Cas looked up from the paper and arched a brow. “Just these two chapters?”

“Yeah. They shouldn’t get past chapter five. I’ll be back tomorrow, so don’t worry about leaving a note or anything; I’ll just find you. There’s just some shit I need to take care of today.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He shifted on his feet before glancing at his watch. “Warning bell’s about to go. I should get my class ready.

Cas nodded and folded the paper, slipping it in his pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The older teacher smiled and nodded. “Have a good class.”

They both turned and headed in the direction of their rooms before Dean called out for Cas, stopping him.

“Oh, Cas! Thank you, again.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He gave a little wave and turned his back on the older man. He was interested in knowing why Dean was leaving early. It must have been important for him to thank him, _twice._ It was also probably private. Dean didn’t overshare anything about his personal life. He talked about his brothers often, but anything else, it was rarely mentioned. Even his wife. Cas only knew several things about Lisa and had met her about three times. He had yet to meet Sam and Adam, but that was because he and Dean didn’t talk outside of school walls, save for the occasional text. But with Lisa, she rarely showed up at their Christmas parties. The three times she did, she spent maybe an hour—two at the most—there.

Dean’s wife, that was another issue altogether. The gold band on Dean’s finger was the constant reminder of what would never be. It was tough crushing on the man he considered a friend. Just being around Dean made him feel happy. The man’s smile would always send butterflies to his stomach. 

*****

This was it; this was where his life would change all over again. Staring at the large brick building made Dean a little sick. He was nervous. The lawyer’s office was intimidating. 

He’d been here before, but that was to inquire about some information. This was the day he was actually going to use that information. 

He pushed open his car door and stepped out. He made his way to the secretary, who instructed him to take a seat and that his lawyer would be with him when she could.

It was only five minutes later that Missouri Moseley walked down the hall.

“Dean Winchester, glad to see you made it. Let’s go.” She led Dean down the short hallway, and past several doors before they got to a heavy set of double wood doors. 

She pushed open the doors and walked around her large cherry wood desk. Behind the desk were several large bookshelves. In front of the desk were two black armchairs, which was where Dean took a seat.

“I fit you in as quickly as I could,” the woman explained, moving her leather officer Chair. “I knew once I saw you for the first time you were not here just for information. You were—what are you wearing?” She looked the young man up and down and scowled.

“Pants and a shirt,” Dean replied confusedly. He looked down at his clothes. They weren’t ripped and luckily, they were free of oil stains.

“Don’t be smart with me, boy. This is a law firm. I expect you to dress appropriately when you come to see me, and not like some bum.”

“I’m paying _you_ ,” Dean argued, pulling his jacket over his shirt. “Does it really matter what I wear?”

“Yes! Now, let’s get to business.”

Dean blinked a couple of times and furrowed his brows. “Uh, yeah. Everything is here.” He slid the folder to Missouri.

*****

“I’d advise you to move away from her as far as possible. If she doesn’t want this divorce, she is going to make your life hell.” 

They just finished going through Dean’s complaint. Since he was sure Lisa wasn’t not going to consent to the divorce any sooner than a year, he was taking precautions and filling for the divorce anyway.

“I’m moving out at the end of this month. My brother offered to put me up until I find my place.”

“Good. And don’t let her know where you are going. The last thing you need is that little girl harassing you.” It was starting to sound like Missouri was talking to him as a ‘friend’ and not his lawyer.

“I’m not planning on having contact with her at all during the separation. She promised me a year, and I’m taking advantage of that.”

“You better have gotten that in writing. You get that in writing.” She pointed warningly at Dean and then grabbed her pen, making a note on her legal pad. “I’ve known some crazy people losing it because they didn’t want a divorce. Things can get messy in court. You get that written on a paper before the next time we meet. Got it?”

“Yes.” He made a mental note to either get Lisa to sign something or record it. 

“Good. So, we’ll mail these to Lisa. I suggest you stay out of the house when that happens. I’ve had someone throw a rolling pin at her husband because he was around when she got the forms. That wasn’t pretty. But, besides that, I think we are good until the New Year. I’ll have Natasha schedule you an appointment in January. But feel free to come sooner if you need to.”

Dean stood and collected his folder. “Thank you, Missouri.” He turned and walked towards the door.

“Oh, and Dean?” The man turned around, hand on the doorknob. “I meant it about the suit. If I see jeans next time, I will make you go home and change.” She smiled sweetly and nodded her dismissal; leaving Dean confused and slightly scared of the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

November came and went. Dean ended up staying with Adam and Sam for almost two weeks before he found his own apartment. Sleeping on the couch sucked; he barely slept and he tiredness must have been evident because Cas almost commented on how he looked dead on his feet. It also didn’t help that Lisa almost threw a bitch fit when he asked her to sign a “contract” he had Sam type up. She did eventually sign it, and he has it tucked away somewhere safe.

When it came to moving his stuff out, that was an even bigger pain in his ass than he thought. Who knew someone could accumulate so much shit in five years. He had clothes, photos, nearly the entire garage, knick-knacks, books and papers for school, and random other shit he just threw into a box, which was clogging up Sam’s garage. 

He had also wanted to take the TV—it was his—but Lisa wouldn’t let him. She argued that he was letting her have the house and the flat screen was part of the house. Ruby had been there as well, and she did not make things easy either. She defended her friend and would occasionally make a snide remark about something Dean wanted or said. When he left the house for good that night, he was glad to be down with that woman. 

Thanksgiving was a little interesting. It was spent with just the three brothers and was the first time in years that it was just the three of them. They invited Ellen and Jo, but Jo was hosting Thanksgiving, and they were having Charlie’s family over.

November turned into December quickly. There was an excitement in the air as the holidays quickly neared. 

Dean was well settled into his apartment. It was only fifteen minutes from the school and it came furnished, which was a huge plus. It definitely wasn’t his style—too trendy, for the time being, he couldn’t afford to buy all new furniture, so this was the best solution. 

It was the week before the broke up for winter break and Chuck and Dean were in the staff room before school started. 

“So the Italy trip is all planned. Naomi approved the final touches. We’re going the first week of May.” Chuck grinned excitedly and sipped his coffee.

He was talking about the end year trip the history classes were taking. Every year they planned a weeklong trip to Europe. Last year they went to Paris, this year it was Rome. The concept of the trip didn’t interest Dean at all, but as long as no one was asking him to chaperon, everyone could go nuts.

“Rome’s so beautiful. It’d be so nice to go again.”

“Again?” Dean scoffed and smirked. “Most people are lucky to go once in their life, and you want to go again?”

“It went by too quickly the first time,” the man sighed thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I bet it’s because you barely left your hotel room.” The young mechanic smirked and winked. 

The history teacher blubbered, causing the other man to burst out laughing.

“Aw, relax. I’m just messing with you. Though, I still say I’m right.” He patted Chuck on the back, ignoring the death glare he was sending him.

“Anyway,” the shorter man drawled out, “three more days before winter break, gonna do anything fun in class? I’m thinking of showing the kids some more. Tie it into the unit.”

Dean thought for a moment and shrugged. “Not really. There’s nothing I can really do to make the class ‘fun’. There aren’t exactly any movies based on automotive.”

“Fast and Furious?” the shorter cheekily replied. “Lots of cars.”

“Do you want to die? I am not showing that shit in my class. It’s all crap.” Dean walked over to the sink, and rinsed his mug out and placed it in the dishwasher.

“Aww, relax, Dean. I’m only messing with you.” Chuck smirked as he threw back Dean’s earlier words. 

The mechanic shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You’re getting too sure of yourself, Shurley. 

It was Dean’s free period, so he decided to spend the time organizing his class. He wanted to a bulk of the work now so he could leave on time come Friday. Chuck’s class was in the gym, joining Mr. Johnson’s class, who was having a huge dodgeball torment. Ezekiel Johnson was one of the three gym teachers and Metatron’s friend. Or as Benny liked to hall him, Metatron’s bitch. The two did almost everything together, with the latter always constantly bossing the younger teacher around. 

Metatron was the French teacher and creeped half the student body out. Most teachers swore he spoke in a secret language or used French to insult the students he didn’t like.

“So today I had this student told me to shut up,” Dean announced randomly. A comfortable silence fell over the two friends, which Dean decided to break. “I had to send him to the office. Thank god, there are only two days left before the break. Oh, by the way, Lisa and I separated.” The last part slipped out in a rush. 

Chuck, who had been sipping on his coffee, choked, coughing roughly as he tried to catch his breath. “What?!”

Dean didn’t bother looking up. He knew Chuck was wearing his wide-eyed, shocked expression that he did when something caught him off guard.

“Yeah, it was Arron Peace. I swear that kid is going to land himself in juvie if he doesn’t straighten up or if Ellen doesn’t kick him in the ass soon. I mean, it’s not like-”

“Rewind. Hold it.” The shorter man held his finger up and placed his coffee mug on the desk. “What the hell do you mean you and Lisa separated? Are you being serious?”

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Yeah. Anyway, as I was saying: Arron-”

“Enough about Arron. Dean, what happened?” He placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward.

The mechanic sighed and moved both hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. Chuck noticed, for the first time, Dean wasn’t wearing his wedding band. Did he take it off?

“We decided two months ago. I moved out last month and I filed back in October.”

“Filed? You mean, you want a divorce? Dean!” It all made sense though. Lisa wasn’t at his birthday party last week, even though he invited Dean _and_ her. “Why didn’t you tell me you and Lisa were having problems?”

“I don’t know.” The man sounded annoyed and tired. He knew this would happen as soon as he broke the news. “It happened back in September. We’ve just been fighting a lot. She was taking more trips for her job. I started staying at work late. We started growing apart.” He focused on the textbook weighing down a bunch of loose papers. He pushed it to the side and gathered the random papers, busying his hands. “And I didn’t tell you because you were still—are in your honeymoon phase. Seriously, this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you since I’ve known you.”

“You could have told me! We’re friends, Dean. We started working at this school at the same time. Why would you hide this”

“Because I didn’t want to deal with this!” He held his arms out in front of him to Chuck with his palms facing upward, in a presentation gesture. “You’re reaction is exactly what I wanted to avoid.”

“How else do you want me to react? Do you want me to-”

He was cut off by the door then slammed open, revealing a very annoyed looking Charlie. She stalked in, dumping her bag on a student’s desk and sat at the edge of the table.

“The end it near. Three more days and then I am out of here.” She pulled out her black lunch bag and took out her container of salad. “I’m going to lose it. Yesterday Andy spilt all the blue paint I was allowed for this semester. Krissy broke two paintbrushes last week. I’m done.” She wasn’t even looking to see if the two men were paying attention. She actually couldn’t care less. She just needed to vent and in a place that guaranteed no children within earshot. “Ugh, I can’t wait until the Bahamas. Two weeks in the sun and hot weather.I need to get away from this snow. So-” she forked at the leafy greens, taking a bit, and looked over to Chuck and Dean “-What do you guys have—what’s going on?” She furrowed her brows and dropped her fork.

Chuck looked mildly unimpressed. Had he been anyone else, she was sure she’d be getting the death glare. Dean looked pissed, but not at her.

“Dean’s getting a divorce,” Chuck announced and stood up straight, looking at Charlie and then his friend.

“What? Oh my god! Are you serious?” She jumped up from the desk and placed her salad down on the desk beside her. “When did this happen? Jo never told me.”

“Jo doesn’t know,” the seated man muttered under his breath. Why did he have to have such nosey friends? Couldn’t they just show him some fake sympathy and move on?

“What happened?” The woman moved around Dean’s desk and leaned against the edge.

A low, frustrated groan came from Dean’s throat. “Look, I’m not going to explain everything all over again. Lisa and I have been rocky for months. I asked for a divorce. She asked for us to separate for a year and then to decide if we wanted a divorce.”

“But you two seemed so happy. You gave Chucky over here a run for his money.”

“Well, looks can be deceiving.”

Charlie and Chuck glanced at each other and shared a knowing look. Obviously, Dean held a lot more in than they knew.

“Can we just change the subject? Please?”

Charlie must have taken pity on her friend since the next thing she said was not related to Dean or Lisa. 

“Jo and I are hosting Christmas dinner—early Christmas dinner before we leave. This Saturday. So, make sure you bring your charming self and gifts.” She smiled, hoping to get Dean to at least grin. “You’re welcome to come to, Chuck.” She glanced at the man.

“Thanks, but I’m actually busy this weekend. Sorry.”

“No problem. Invite’s still open. You better be there, Winchester. Ellen promised to make apple pie and Jo agreed to let you spike the eggnog.” Those had been lies, but she knew as soon as Ellen and Jo heard the news, they’d agree to it. There was always a battle to protect the eggnog from Dean, who usually added more alcohol than there was eggnog.

A faint smile pulled at the mechanic’s lips. Ellen’s pie was one of the best he’d ever had. He constantly bugged her for the recipe, as Bobby used to, but she always refused. “You can tell them, by the way. I’m pretty sure Ellen’s already picked up on it, but go ahead and let Jo know. Maybe then she won’t harass me for details.”

The bell rang at the moment, signalling the end of class. Dean had one more class before lunch, which was what he was trying to prepare for but was otherwise preoccupied.

“Shit. I have to go.” Charlie walked back over to her bag and slid it over her shoulder. “I’ll see you two at lunch. Have a good class, boys.” She walked over to the door and disappeared into the hall.

The hall filled with loud chatter as students left their classes and made their way to their next one. Charlie left the door open, so it sounded like the students were actually in the room with them.

“I guess I should get going too. Enjoy your next class.” Chuck followed Charlie’s example but stopped short of the door. “Oh, and if that kid-” he omitted Arron’s name, in case some of the passing students overhear “-gives you a hard time again, send him to Ellen a could of times. She’ll knock some sense into him.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Get the hell out of here, Shurley. See ya later.” Just as the man left the room, two of Dean’s students arrived.

*****

The next two days went by in a flash. Classes were beginning to wrap up and by the last day, most teachers planned easy classes rather than new material. If they got into anything new they would just have to spend the whole day back reviewing everything. These were also the days were attendance was low. Most parents called their children in, letting them skip and start the break early. 

Dean only had four students in his first class and six in his second. It was a nice change, so he allowed the kids to work on the cars, something they were all slowly working towards.

By the fifth period, Dean was ready to be done with the day. He had a shit load of errands to run after work. He had to pick some things up for Adam since the kid was currently on “mental recovery” from the exams he just wrote last week. The kid was being too much of a wimp, but he was going out anyway, so he could some things over. He still had to pick up some Christmas gifts. He didn’t realize until yesterday that they were doing their gift exchange at Charlie and Jo’s tomorrow. He thought they’d do it when they all met up in the new year. 

“Did ya hear Naomi laid into Tessa? Somethin’ ‘bout using too much of the school supplies for her own project. It’s bullshit. Tessa ain’t stealing pens like Metatron stole that stapler last year.” Benny leaned against the ’68 Mustang.

Dean stared up from where he was kneeling. He was filling up the front tires since Andy forgot to put the caps back on properly. “I’m sure Naomi was charming to deal with after that.” He stood up and walked to the other side of the car. “Personally, I think the school would be a lot better without Naomi.” He squatted down in front of the other tire. “Ellen's done a hell of a better job with the students.

Benny sighed and straightened up. “Yeah, well, the Board of Education ain't there because of their brains.” He moved over to Dean’s desk and lowered himself on the edge. “They're cuttin' the budget, again. Ain't gonna be no schools left soon.”

“Yeah.” He rolled his eyes; budget cuts weren’t a surprise anymore. “It's the students who suffer.” He stood up and walked around the classroom, collecting not papers and things that some of the students left behind. “It'll be nice to get away from this place for a bit.”

The other man nodded in agreement. “Tell me 'bout it. I'm spendin' this break on the couch in my underpants watchin' Downton Abbey and eatin' corn chips.”

“Planning on doing anything productive?” he asked in a judging tone as he placed a box of tools on a shelf.

“Hey, fuck you too, Dr. Sexy, MD.” He chuckled. “I finished my markin' early. 'Course the kids don't know that. They think I'm swamped so they'll get those Trig tests back after the break.

“I don't watch that! He protested with way too much force in his voice. He wasn’t fooling anybody. “And I bet you're gonna cause half of your students to have mental breakdowns while they wait.”

Benny kicked his feet out in front of them, crossing his right ankle over the left. “You know it. I got a coupl'a real little shits in my classes this year. They deserve to sweat it out. Did ya hear Rowena tried to burn down the Chem lab again?

Rowena MacLeod was one of the chemistry teachers at the school. She was originally from Scotland and moved about four years ago to Philadelphia. Her reason was that she “needed a change of scenery”. Dean was almost certain she was running from something. The woman was shady. She could give Crowley a good fight. And who moved to Philadelphia? Why not New York or California?

“Yeah, Chuck was telling me.” Dean glanced over at his friend. “Is that even a surprise? She actually set the place on fire two years ago. What was she trying to do?”

“Make s'mores,” he replied simply. “End'a'semester treat for Chem students.” He snorted and shook his head, looking down at his boots. “Didn't go accordin' to plan.”

“I’ll say. Least it wasn't like the time she tried to create a new chemical.” The memory of the last time the woman set fire to her classroom flashed in his mind. Rowena had actually ruined two lab tables with that one.

The older man laughed out loud. “She ain't gettin' on the Periodic Table any time soon.”

“I think that's for the better. She's gonna burn down the school if she keeps trying.” Dean lifted a plastic bin and planed it on a higher self, about a few power tools. 

“Yep. Gave her an earful. I think they threatenin’ to send her to freshmen science if she pulls anything like that again.” 

Dean chuckled and smirked. “I think we would all be safer if she stuck to the curriculum, or didn't at least mix explosives together.” He had respect for the woman, but she was extremely unpredictable.

“Oh, I fear for my life whenever she takes a class.”

Dean glanced up at the clock. Only a half-hour had passed since he last checked. Time was going by extremely slowly. “I feel l like this day is endless.”

“Couple more periods. We can do it.” He agreed with his friend, but he was trying to hold in his annoyance. The last day before a break always dragged on.

“Yeah, but you get to go home right away,” Dean groaned and listed off the things he still had to do. “I still have to do a shit ton of organizing.” He looked around at the state of his room. “And run a bunch of errands for Adam.”

Benny pushed himself up, almost sliding off the smooth wood of the desk. He walked over to Dean, standing in the middle of the room. “I'd say I feel guilty, but...”

The mechanic rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off. Like you feel sorry for anyone.” He slapped Benny on the back as he passed him to get to the other side of the room.

“True.” The was a long moment of silence, the only sound was Dean moving things around and sliding boxes. He watched Dean lift a particularly heavy box onto the closet student’s desk. “So, how ya doin’ with the move. You said you found a place, right?” 

The mechanic paused for a moment. Thank god his back was turned so Benny didn’t see the annoyance flash over his face. Ever since he told everyone, all they asked him was if he was okay and what he was going to do since he essentially had no place to live. It wasn't like he was unemployed and broke. He had his own income to rely on. “Fine.Been the same since Chuck asked, this morning. Honestly, just because it’s the holidays and I’m separated from my wife doesn’t mean I won’t have fun. I still have Sam and Adam.” He didn’t mean to sound like he was pissed, but everyone butting into his life every single fucking day they saw him, well, it was getting exhausting.

“I didn’t mean anythin’ by it, brotha.” He held his hands up in defence. “I’m just concerned for you. You see a lot happier, but I also know you fake it a lot.”

Dean groaned and pushed a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends. In the past two months, he’s let his hair grow out. It was fluffy today since he forgot to style it. “I didn’t mean to snap.” He sighed and dropped the wrench he was holding in the small bin with the others. “I’m just sick of everyone asking the same damn questions. I mean, I’m fine. I’m living. It’s a weird adjustment, but I’m honestly fine.”

“You still hide shit. Just remember, you have many of us who care for you. You’re my brotha; I’d hate to see you suffer.”

Dean gave the man a small smile and nodded. “I know.” 

The bell rang after that. Each man had a class so Benny left with a promise to keep in touch over the holidays and a plan to go out for drinks after Christmas.

Dean agreed only because he was pretty sure Benny would kick his ass if he didn’t at least get out of his apartment at least one to socialize with people other than family.

*****

It was just going on to five when Dean walked down the English hall. He was only down this side of the school because he had to run something down to the art room, which was directly below the language hall. He was too lazy to go down the hall to the stairs he needed to take that would get him to the front of the school. Instead, he went up the first set of stairs he walked by.

The hallway was empty. All the other teachers had most like gone home to start their holidays. There were probably a few lingering around, like Dean, but he hadn’t run into any. 

It was dark outside, making it look closer to seven than five, but that was winter. Stupid clocks going back. There was a light on down the hall, coming from the room. As soon as Dean passed the English office, he knew whose room it was. 

Glancing inside the room as he passed, he halted to a stop when he saw Cas was actually sat behind his desk, hunched over a small stack of papers.

He contemplated knocking, but the door was open and he on more than one occasion walked into this room without seeking permission.

“Burning the midnight oil I see,” he spoke up, causing the man to jump violently in his chair. 

Cas turned to face the room, still looking very shocked with his wide eyes.

“Hey.” He stepped into the room when Cas didn’t say anything. “Easy there.”

“It’s hardly midnight, Dean,” the younger man replied in all seriousness. 

Dean sometimes forgot that his humour was lost on the English teacher. For an English teacher, he easily missed expression in favour of far too literal expressions. 

“And sorry. I was a little observed in my work.” Cas gestured to the papers he had scattered over the desk, some marked with a red pen and some completely untarnished.

“Why are you still doing here though?” Dean walked over and grabbed the art stool that was right next to the desk. He dropped down of it, placing a foot on the bar, and keeping one on the ground. “School ended hours ago.”

“I might ask you the same question.” Cas raised his eyebrows and stared at Dean with a pointing look.

The mechanic shrugged and smirked. “Was finishing some shit up for Charlie. What about you?”

“Marking.I always find I get more work done than when I am at home. However-” he looked up at the clock hanging on the wall above the door “-I guess I should pack up. It’s getting late.”

Dean shifted on the stool, dropping his perched leg to the floor. “Any family plans to happen?” It all the years that Dean had known Cas, never had he heard him talk about his family. He mentioned something about three brothers and a sister, but that was in casual conversation. He never once mentioned anything about family visiting or travelling during the holidays.

“No, actually.” He began to shuffle the loose papers into a pile. “I think I’ll just use these two weeks to get caught up on some school work. Maybe start painting the kitchen.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Cas.” Even though Dean had offered to help Cas in his kitchen—more than once—the dude still refused his help. He insisted that it would be an inconvenience to ask Dean to give up so much of his time. “You don’t want to start painting until after you’ve finished with the kitchen.” If he wasn’t going to take him up on his offer, he could at least make sure Cas didn’t mess it up on his own.

The English teacher hummed as if he was going over Dean’s suggestion. “I guess it’ll just be school work then. And what about you? Any family dinners?”

Unlike Cas, Dean openly shared about his family. Cas didn’t know the full details of Dean’s life, but he did know about Sam and Adam, and that he was good friends with Jo and Ellen outside of the school.

“Just a dinner with Jo and Charlie. Then maybe something with Adam and Sam. Either than that, I think it will be a very quiet two weeks.” Since separating with Lisa, his nights have significantly become quieter. Usually two or three times a week, Lisa would have a friend over, usually, Ruby, which, towards the end of their relationship, he made excuses to busy himself those nights. Now, he just had Sunday dinners at Sam’s. He was almost tempted to suggest that Cas and he should get together someday, something they have yet to do on their own time. Something was also stopping him though. He was silent for a little too long because Cas spoke up.

“I heard about you and Lisa. I’m sorry.” He missed the Cas’ lingering gaze on his bare left hand. He stopped wearing his ring after his appointment with Missouri. He’d figured that appointment hand more than enough made the end of his marriage official.

“Why? It’s not like you caused it? Shit just happens.” Dean scratched his knee, becoming slightly uncomfortable.

“It’s something people say, isn’t it? When their friend is going through a tough time.” 

Dean looked up and met the deep blue of Cas’ eye. The eyes that always made him feel like the man was staring into his soul. They were so sincere and innocent. His mouth suddenly felt dry, and he licked his lips once, desperately trying to wet them.

“I don’t know if you would call it a tough time. It was a long time coming.” The story he was telling was that he and Lisa were now at two different places in their lives. It wasn’t a complete lie. Lisa was happy with what they had, but Dean had caught her on more than one occasion complaining about for the domestic life had become boring. She wanted to go on weekend trips almost every month, while Dean was quite content with just staying at home and spending time together. They did the whole, living an active life, and now he was finished with it. 

“Still, you and Lisa have been together for a long time. You also seem tired. I would assume this change is not coming easily to you.”

Dean felt hot. Cas’ stare was so focused, and yet not scrutinizing. It was still making him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to talk about his situation with Lisa right now. He was reminded of that every time he went home to his apartment and not the home he spent the three years living in. School was safe—work was safe. He wasn’t reminded of his failed marriage.

“I don’t want to talk about Lisa or my personal life right now.” He leaned forward, resting his arm on his thighs. 

“My apologies, Dean,” Cas said quickly, silently berating himself for overstepping a boundary. “Didn’t mean to-”

Dean stood up and held up his hand. “It’s fine, Cas.” He was not mad, far from it. “You don’t have to apologize.

Castiel stood up as well; it was getting late so he figured he should head home. He smiled up at his friend, but it quickly fell when he saw the intense look in those stunning green eyes he’d been dreaming about for years. Yes, years. Even he was ashamed to admit it.

“Mmm,” he hummed. His eyes stayed focused on the bright blue of his friend’s eyes. Neither one broke the contact; neither one wanted to be the first.

Subconsciously, Dean moves closer to the dark-haired man. He was so close he could see the light reflect in the deep blue

“Dean?” His name broke the little bubble that had come over the two teachers, closing them off from the outside world for a moment.

He immediately snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. He was only a few inches from Cas’ face. The man’s eyes were heavy-lidded and his breath was laboured. It also just dawned on him this wasn’t right. He was still married. He only officially separated from Lisa last month. It was _far_ too soon to move on.

“I have to go.” He took two large steps back. Cas stared at him with a confused expression. He didn’t blame him; his signals were all over the place and probably giving his friend whiplash. That was another thing, he considered Cas a good friend. While they never saw each other outside of school, aside from faculty parties, Cas was so easy to get along with that he didn’t have a problem talking with him. “Sorry.”

He turned around and all but ran from the room. He did look back to see if Cas was following him. He didn’t hear him call out or any footsteps running after him, so he figured he was in the clear. 

_Stupid,_ he berated himself. God, he was so fucking stupid. Completely ignoring the fact Castiel was not pulling away when Dean made his more, the man went into his classic everything-is-my-fault-and-I-fucked-it-up monologue.

*****

Cas remained rooted in his room, staring at the door where he had rushed out of only moments ago. He reached out and grabbed the edge of his desk, moving back to take a seat. He still was fixated on the door, wondering if Dean would return. The man had fled so quickly though, he doubted that he’d see Dean again before school resumed.

Dean had been about to kiss him. He was almost sure of it. They had been so close; he had felt Dean’s breath tickle his face. Something snapped in Dean that caused him to pull back. He had no idea what that was.

In the past five years, he kept his feelings for Dean deep down. The man was married and he wasn’t going be one of those people who ruined another’s marriage for the sake of what he wanted. He was off-limits and he would respect that. He was also sure the man was straight… Until last year.

Having not had the most experience in the concept of dating or anything related, it was a major shock when at the faculty Christmas party when Dean made a comment about them standing under the mistletoe. It wasn’t until much later, when he was talking with Charlie, that she teased him about being so oblivious. She insisted that Dean had been flirting with him. It wasn’t really anything new. Dean flirted with a lot of people. Mainly women, so there was the very high possibility that he wasn’t even into men like that. It was probably a moment of weakness. He was looking for some comfort now that his marriage was ending.

Either way, being so close to Dean like that, was going to be the thing his brain focused on the most for the next two weeks. He was going to form a complex by the time he saw Dean again.


	4. Chapter 4

The first week back to work was a blessing in disguise. While most of the students, and teachers for that matter, wished the break had been longer. Dean enjoyed having something to keep him occupied. Over the holiday, he spent most of his time adding personal touches to his apartment. There wasn't anything significant. He wasn't t big on the homey feel, and the place was only temporary, so he wasn't doing anything to get too settled.

Aside from spending a lot of time alone, he spent Christmas Eve and day with Sam and Adam. Lisa had called the day before Christmas Eve, inviting him to spend New Year’s with her. He declined. Lisa obviously didn't understand the concept of separation. He asked her for no contact until the year was up. He didn't want to jeopardize his divorce if he started spending time with Lisa outside their home. Did they still consider them as separated if they met up once a month? Either way, Dean did not want to find out.

He spent New Years alone. A pack of beer to keep him company, but nothing else. Sam had a work party, and Adam had gone out with a few friends from school. Sam had offered to take Dean, but he refused to spend his evening ass-kissing his brother's colleagues.

It was Thursday and snowy. Two things Dean didn't like. It was one day until the weekend, and he hated driving in the dirty slush when he had his Impala, which was every time it snowed. The only upside to the day, he didn't have any errands to run after school. He could go straight home and crash out on his couch. Adam was back in school and was in the midst of some big project. Sam was currently working on a case that would 'make or break' him at the firm—his words—depending on the outcome. That also meant that Dean would be having a quiet weekend. He could always invite Chuck over. The teacher hadn't been over to his place since before leaving Lisa, which meant Chuck had yet to see the apartment. The apartment, which Dean would not have picked if he wasn't desperate to get off Sam's couch. The unit was not to his taste. It was too modern and had no character. All he wanted was something basic, but even that had been a challenge to find.

The place had parking—parking that was not on the street. That had been one of his biggest issues, aside from finding a place that would him rent for less than a year. There were separate parking; he had his own assigned spot, so he had guaranteed minimum protection for his baby. He still wished he could find a place with a parking garage, but something like that would be farther in the city and out of his price range. He may survive on his own, but he wasn't exactly making Sam's income.

He was on his way to school after picking up coffee for Chuck, Charlie and Jo. He owed Charlie from back in October and was now just getting around to repaying the debt.

The roads were covered with slush mixed with freshly fallen snow, which flew around as he drove through it. Winter sucked.

The coffee nearly went flying off the seat when Dean hit a slippery spot.

"Shit," he growled and reached out for the tray, stopping the drinks from spilling, but not without being splashed by a few drops. He hissed and pulled his hand away, wiping his hand off his pants. Luckily the school wasn't much farther, and he made it into the parking lot without much damage or another burn.

He pulled his car into his usual spot. Cas' silver civic was parked two spots down, which, though he'd deny it, brought a small smile to his lips at the thought of the man.

During the break, he had been tempted to text Cas and invited him for drinks. He had his number after they exchanged them the week after Cas started and the man spent most of that week constantly asking the mechanic questions about the school and particular teachers. Dean ended up just giving Cas his number, and it had remained unused since last May when Cas texted a question about if he was taking over for Charlie on chaperoning for the prom. He hadn't.

Dean shook his head, ridding himself of the memory and grabbed the coffee. The walk to the school was a bit of a balancing act. Work boots weren’t exactly the best footwear in the winter, especially when the tarmac was layered with ice.

He headed to Charlie’s room first when he entered the school. He knew she was there since the text specifically told him to ‘bring the caffeine’ to her room.

Upon entering the room, he was met with the sight of his two friends sucking faces. The kiss was pretty tamed compared the what he has seen Charlie and Jo do.

“Aww, gross. I don’t need to see that.” He squeezed his eyes shut for dramatics and turned away. “And at school too?”

The two women broke apart, and the blonde rolled her eye. Charlie just giggled and shook her head.

“Real mature Winchester. Like this isn’t anything you’ve ever seen before.” Jo placed her hand on her hips and stared at Dean with an unimpressed look on her face.

“Hey, I’m just trying to protect the innocence of this room.” He smirked and laughed when Jo scoffed and shook her head. “Anyway, coffee, as promised.” He placed the try on the cluttered desk and pulled out Jo and Charlie’s cups. At least this saved him a trip. He didn’t have to track Jo down.

“Thank god!” Charlie grabbed her cup and took a long sip. She moaned in delight as the hot liquid ran down her throat. “Damn, I needed that. These end of semester projects are killing me. Why is that we have to get right into finals as soon as we get back to school? There should be a transition week or something.”

“Because no matter what side of the school system you're on, it has to be a constant pay in the ass. It's school, what do you expect.” Dean grabbed his coffee and Chuck’s before tossing the tray in the garbage bin next to Charlie's desk.

Jo sighed and wrapped her arm around her fiancé's shoulders, pulling her to her side. “You're halfway there, baby.”

Charlie loved being a teacher. She loved the subjects she teaches, but each year Naomi always threatened to cut the art budget back, creating an even more stressful year for Balthazar and Charlie, who struggled to keep the cost of supplies to a minimum. However, the former didn't put as much of an effort in.

“I'm going have to start charging students to use the supplies if Naomi keeps this up.”

“She’s been making the same threat for years,” Dean spoke up. “She’s all talk. Seriously, more students in this school have signed up for art since you started working. Don't let her get to you.”

Charlie smiles shyly. A faint blush coloured her cheeks. She doubted that was true, but she did realize that she had more students this year than any other year she has taught.

“You sure know how to lay a line,” Jo smirked and rolled her eyes. “Do you practice them in the mirror?

“Hey! That was genuine. And if you don't appreciate lines, then I'll leave. I have to bring this to Chuck anyway.” He held up the new coffee cup and then grabbed his own. “You know how he gets when it's not hot.” He knows. He'll probably hear about since the cup feels luck warm at best.

“Catch you later!” Charlie called, turning her attention to the whiteboard behind the desk.

*****

Dean found Chuck in his room, typing away some email. He placed the coffee next to the mouse, and true to his assumption, the coffee was too cold for Chuck, though he was so distracted, he didn't seem to care or couldn't be bothered to comment on the temperature.

“Something going on there, Shurley?" Dean took a seat on the desk directly in front of the teacher's desk. He pitted the students who had this seat. Chuck would be able to see everything they did. It'd make texting in class a bitch.

The man muttered something incoherent, and absently waved his hand.

Dean raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. The other man wasn't listening to a word he said. He could probably tell his friend he was giving up beer as his resolution, and Cas wouldn't even react. He could talk about the weather and get the same reaction.

There was an idea.

“So Lisa and I decided you give it another shot,” He announced casually, waiting for his friend to react. He wasn't expecting any acknowledgment that he had spoken, so he was pleasantly surprised when Chuck snapped his head, almost violently away from the computer.

“What?!” He stares at the mechanics with shocked, wide eyes. “What—are you—what?” He sputtered brokenly. Dean let out a loud howl of laughter, almost falling back into the attached seat. “Aw, dude. You should have seen your face.” Chuck quickly realized that been messing with him and narrowed his eyes in a glare.

“You're a bit of an asshole. You know?”

Dean was still laughing and shrugged. “Never said I wasn't. But, what's got you so focused? It's only-" glances at his watch- “quarter to eight.” Shit, the school was going to start soon and he hasn't even set up his class yet. They were going to start changing rims today.

“Uh, actually-” he turned away from the computer, exiting out of the web browser. “There's something I've meant to tell you.” The man clasped his hands together and placed them on his desk.

“All right. I'm listening.”

“I wanted to mention this earlier, but we wanted to wait, and then the break came.”

Dean hummed and nodded that he was still following.

“Also, with these things, there's so much uncertainty, and we wanted to-”

“Chuck, get to the point, please.” The man was rambling and building up whatever the news was.

“Becky's pregnant.” A large smile spread over Chuck's face. Excitement and happiness were very evident in his features.

Dean gaped at him, the edges of his lips pulling up. “You're fucking with me. Seriously?” He asked when Chuck shook his head, still smiling brightly. “When did this happen? You've been married like five seconds ago.”

“She’s just at three months. We wanted to wait until she was past twelve weeks before we announced it. You're the first person I've told here.”

“Well, I damn well better be. A baby,” he said more to himself, almost in disbelief. “Look at you, Shurley, married and a baby in the same year. I'm happy for you, dude. Congratulation.”

Chuck was still smiling far too wide. The mechanic was almost sure he couldn't close his mouth even if he tried.

“I know. I can't believe it myself. Becky's ecstatic.” He grabbed his messenger bag and placed it on his desk. He dug around for a second before pulling a rectangle-shaped paper, roughly the size of a photo. He flipped it around and held it up to Dean. The picture was a sonogram photo.

The mechanic reached for the photo, which was just a blurry picture of a grey thing.

“That's about ten weeks,” Chuck spoke up, watching his friend with fascination.

“That's crazy.” He hands the photo back and chuckles when Chuck stared at the print before placing it back in his bag.

“We were going to tell you over Christmas. Becky had wanted to invite you for the day after Christmas, but her mom ended up coming for a surprise visit.” The man cringed at the memory.

Edith Rosen was not a fan of the man who had married her daughter. Though Chuck was well educated and had an established job, Becky's mom hated that Chuck had been a former teacher of Becky's, even though he never showed interest in the girl anytime while she was at school, nor after graduation. It was two years later when they ran into each other at a bookstore. She hadn't been overly thrilled to learn that her daughter had gotten pregnant just five months after their wedding. But, she quickly warmed to the idea of becoming a grandmother.

Becky was an only child, so any tension between Chuck and his mother-in-law was usually hidden for Becky's sake. Dean knew the young woman would side with her husband over her mother, but that wasn't something Chuck was looking to bring into their marriage.

“That must have sucked.” He remembered Chuck texting him about Mrs. Rosen's sudden arrival, and all he could offer the man was a “tough break.”

“Mm. We still want to have you over. Free next Saturday?”

The bell rang at that moment, signalling the students to start heading to their homeroom. There was faint chatter coming from the hall but was muffled by the closed door.

Dean glanced at the clock and groaned. He had just spent a whole hour socializing. Usually, he spent the first half-hour harassing his friends and the next half hour preparing his classroom. Now, he would be in a rush to finish setting the cars up before the bell rang.

“Saturday is fine.” He stood up and grabbed his empty coffee cup. “Text me the time or if you want me to bring anything.” He rushed over to the door, throwing out his cup first.

“Forget to set up?” Chuck teased as he watched his friend rush over to the door, pulling it open.

“Shut up.” He narrowed his eyes in good humour before stepping out into the hall. The narrow pathways were swamped with students pushing and shoving their way through. Most moved out of the way for Dean, not wanting to get in a teacher's course.

“Sorry, Mr. Winchester,” a couple of students would mumble when they didn't see the man and nearly collide with him.

He barely got everything ready by the time the bell rang, and his first-period class showed up. They were all too concerned about their weekend plans for the first five minutes, which gave Dean a pause before he called the class' attention.

******

At lunch, Dean was hanging out with Cas in his room. He had gone to the English hall, searching for Cas when he didn’t run into him in the staff room. In the past three days, the older man didn’t see much of the English teacher, and he missed Cas' company. While he and Cas didn’t have the friendship he and Chuck had, he and Cas did have memorable conversations. He could share jokes with his friends, but with Cas, their discussions were more intellectual. They could joke too, but sometimes it was nice to have a serious conversation.

He found the dark-haired man hunches over his desk, flipping through a large book. He looked deep in thought as he flipped a page and then stood up, turning his back on Dean to face the bookshelf behind his desk.

Since the man wasn’t paying attention, he didn’t feel like causing Cas a heart attack early in the new year. He knocked loudly on the door, announcing his presence.

Castiel looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw the mechanic standing in his doorway. “Hello, Dean.” He turned fully, facing him.

He nodded and walked into the room, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. “You know it’s lunch, right?” He noticed many papers spread around the large wooden desk, surrounding the book placed right in the middle. “You’re not obligated to work.”

Over the break, he thought of the last time he was in this room. He had been so tempted to kiss Cas. I had almost done so, but the memory of Lisa had stopped him, something that was not important to him any longer. After Jo and Charlie's Christmas party Dean realized he was serious about his divorce and needed to start moving on. Three months was enough time. He hasn't had sex in seven months in over seven months. Not that that was what he was thinking about when it came to Cas, though, that idea was very tempting. He wasn't ashamed to admit that the young English teacher had stared in more than one dream and shower fantasy in the past five years.

“I heard the bell.” He smirked and walked around his desk, heading to the back. He collected a stack of five textbooks and carried them back to the front. “Unfortunately, I realized I screwed up in my curriculum, and I am must plan out a writing assignment for my sophomores by next week.”

“You messed up? You?” Dean arched his eyebrows and studied the man before him. Out of everyone at this school, Cas was the most organized person there was. He had his lessons planned for months in advance, and his marking was done almost the next day. It was almost absurd to hear that Castiel missed an important assignment.

“I was supposed to plan this over the winter break, but…” he trailed off, stopping himself from saying more than he wanted.

“What the hell happened?” Dean moved over to the whiteboard, just a few steps away from the desk, leaning against the ledge.

Cas fiddled with the books, placing them on a nearby desk. “I was… distracted,” he decided was the appropriate word.

When they first ran into each other the day back since not seeing each other for two weeks, neither had mentioned Dean’s strange behaviour from before. It was still in the back of Cas’ mind, but since Dean never said it, he concluded that he was reading too much into it and spending nearly two weeks debating if he should text Dean or not had been stupid.

“Distracted. Finally went out and had some fun?” The mechanic winked and gave a crooked smirk.

“Hardly. I spent most of it organizing my house. I painted a couple of rooms.”

“Well, you need to at some point. We’ll do that. I know a good time, and I’ll ease you in gently.”

Cas didn’t know what to say to that. Dean was suggesting they should hang out outside of school. That was something they’d never done before. He knew what Dean’s definition of a ‘good time’ was, and that was something he wasn’t sure he was interested in doing. Drinking was never his scene.

“So, how’s your day been?” It was the cliché question to ask when the previous conversation had died, but he figured he could get some kind of answer from this one.

“Eventful. Balthazar was discussing the school play this morning. Auditions will be posted soon, and they still have yet to decide on the act they want to do.” Cas walked around Dean, who was standing in his way of the whiteboard. He didn't seem to realize, and Cas wasn't about to ask him to move. “He wants Grease, but the school is pulling for Annie or Shakespeare. He refuses to do Shakespeare."

Dean snorted and shook his head, still staring down at his boots. “Didn't they do Hamlet last year?” He glanced back up, staring at the back of Cas, who was stretching to reach a book from the top shelf by the door.

“That's what Balthazar said. Something along the lines of ‘Shakespeare is great, but I refuse to repeat myself. One year is fine; two years is unoriginal.’” He grabbed the book and pulled it off the shelf. He was purposely keeping his gaze fixated on anything but Dean. It was easier to talk to the man that way. He stuttered less and kept his train of thought almost on track.

Dean watched Cas run around the room. He knew why Cas was doing it and why. Whenever he had a one-on-one conversation with dude, he rarely stayed still. It didn't bother Dean. He just figured it helped him hold the conversation.

“Anyway, he and Naomi are having a meeting about it tonight.”

“Balthazar is a drama queen. I bet you half of the time he throws a fit when things don't go his way. Have you ever assisted him with additions?”

“No.” This time Cas looked up and met Dean's eyes. “Have you?”

“Mmm.” Dean nodded and turned his body to face Castiel's. “The year before you came. Never doing that again, and let's hope you never have to go through that. The man thinks he's on Broadway.”

“Someone needs to bring him down from that cloud.” Cas didn’t know where that joke came from, but it resulted in bowing his head, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Dean remembered when Cas couldn’t make a joke to save his life. He always was too severe or didn’t understand the little jib his friends would throw into their conversations, but little by little, Dean realized that Cas was acquiring a better sense of humour.

He chuckled and glanced back to the floor. A small scuff mark caught his attention. Cas stopped in front of the board, standing less than half a foot away from him. He grabbed the red marker and began writing a note down. He moved to step around Dean, who noticed the movement and stepped to the side, but instead of Cas shuffling down like he thought he was going to do, he took a step around when Dean had been standing, stopping right in front of Dean, bumping into him.

He took a seat in the black swivel chair behind the desk, turning it to face Cas and kicked his feet up onto the hard surface. He watched as his friend frivolously wrote out the instructions for his lesson. His eyes wandered up and down his body. The ill-fitting suit did nothing to emphasize the man’s body. He barely noticed the way Cas’ ass shook as she scribbled words on the board. The pants were probably one or two sizes too big. He’d seen the man in more form-fitting clothing. He can only imagine what he would look like naked. Jesus Christ! Where the hell did that thought come from? He coughed, trying to hide his discomfort at the sudden thought that practically violated his friend. Well, it’s not like he’s never entertained similar ideas before, just not with the man in such proximity.

“Mmm?” Cas turned and stared at Dean, had expected him to say something. He waved him and leaned back in the chair.

Cas smiled and looked down at the book he had placed at the edge of the desk. 

“You know, if you're going to wear a tie, maybe make sure it's not backwards,” he teased and dropped his feet to the floor before standing up, stepping a little closer to Cas, gently grabbing the blue fabric that hung around the man's next. He may be overdressed for a public school English teacher, but the look suited him.

“I-I was in a rush,” the younger man explained. “My alarm didn't go off, and I...” He trailed off when Dean was laughing again. Shit, why was he always making a fool of himself?

“I've been there before. Not fun. Especially when Naomi throws you through the wringer.”

So maybe he wasn't laughing at him, Castiel thought.

He then felt a faint touch and looked down to see Dean pulling at his tie.

“D-Dean-?” He froze, too afraid to move.

“Sorry; this is gonna bug.” Dean quickly pulled the blue through the knot, tightening it firmly at Cas' neck. He let his fingers linger a little longer against the man's chest, which his noticed was very firm. Jesus, like he didn't need another reason to picture Cas naked.

He heard a sharp inhale from the shorter man and met his questioning eyes. They were wide and as blue as always. His tongue poked out, wetting his chapped lips; Dean followed the moment. Slowly, he let his left hand run down the length of Cas’ chest, stopping on his hip.

The younger man let out a little gasp and moved his hand to clasped Dean’s wrist. Both stared at each other again, and that’s all it took before Dean was moving forward. His lips crushed against Cas’, pushing him back against the wall. Cas' back collided with the ledge of the whiteboard. He moved his free hand back and pushed away from the metal. The act caused him to press against Dean, earning him a growl from the mechanic, who moved his right hand to cup the side of his face while the one on his hip tightened.

Cas couldn’t form a coherent thought. He was no longer aware that the door to his class was wide open, risking the chance of them get caught. The bell was about to ring, and all he could focus on were Dean’s soft lips sucking against his and his hand wandering up and down his body. This was what he had fantasized about since the day he met the beautiful green-eyed man.

Dean let out a low growl, which sent a shiver down Cas’ spine as he let out a silent gasp. For Dean, this was precisely what he needed. Feeling Cas pressed against him, lightly grinding—though he doubted that man was aware—was everything he imagined. The man responded so beautifully to him. He got bolder as the intensity of the kiss increased. He bravely moves a hand into Dean’s hair, tugging at the light drown strands, feeling the gel against his fingers.

“Cas,” he growled, pulling away for air before claiming his lips again. He needed more. He wanted to bend Cas over the nearest surface and fuck him. The desk—Cas’ desk was perfect, and it’d be crossing one of the fantasies of his (embarrassingly) long list Fuck where they were, he needed Cas, and he needed him now.

Just as the Dean grabbed Cas’ hips, ready to steer him in the direction of the desk, the loud shrill of the warning bell sounded through the room and hall.

The two men pulled back as if they’d just been burned. They were panting loudly, both staring at each other for a long moment. They both were at a loss as to what to say.

“Dean?” He breathed harshly, refusing to look away from Dean, who was breathing just as hard.

The chatter could be heard down the hall. They both knew it would only be a matter of seconds before students started to enter the classroom.

“Later,” Dean rasped out and backed away from Cas, dropping his hands from the man’s hips. He turned around and left a dazed and dishevelled Cas staring after him.

*****

Dean felt horrible when he left school as soon as the bell rang. He had intended to visit Cas after school, but Adam had texted him during school, asking if he could drive him to his friend’s house because his friend just had to live too far for a taxi.

When he got home, he was tired and pissed. Adam was grateful but it didn’t lighten his foul mood.

He regretted not getting Cas’ number as he did with most of the teachers. If he didn’t, he could apologize and then ask Cas out. 

They’ve been dancing around each other for years. He knew Cas had a crush. The guy didn’t know how to hide his emotions. Dean had better practice. Hide his true sexuality for years.

Cas wasn’t the first man he found attractive. Before Lisa and during the brief break they took when they were younger, Dean experimented whit boys and sometimes different girts. Eventually, Lisa and he did try again and have been tighter until last October.

He wasn’t out in public, but his family and Lisa knew. Charlie was the only one besides his family that knew he was bisexual. After Jo lasted two years with Charlie, he felt comfortable sharing his secret.

He was going to find Cas tomorrow and apologize. Though, he didn’t know if Cas would be upset. They just kissed, and he had flirted with Cas over the years. Nothing serious, but Cas always blushed, even when he talked to Cas at the holiday parties each year.

Cas was something different. Even when he was with Lisa, he found he rather hang out with Cas. He was calm, and he never yelled a Dean for being late coming home or not wanting to hang out with her friends.

Even Chuck was hard to talk to and vent. He could never speak to him without Lisa coming up, and sometimes he wanted a break from his wife, even if it was in a conversation. That’s why he liked Cas. The man never asked about his relationship. It may have been because they weren’t that close of friends until now. Dean never questioned it, and Cas never hinted at anything else.

If he tried anything with Cas publicly, he’d essentially be coming out and possibly stepping over an unspoken rule once separated.

Was there a rule that said you couldn’t date until you were officially divorced, or was it allowed? He didn’t care. He could handle people judging him. But after years of being with Lisa and then suddenly start a relationship after only three months of separation. And a man too, that would raise questions.

It was just a lot to think about, and he was exhausted. He just wanted to have dinner and go to bed. He’d deal with Cas tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke up exhausted the next morning. Never mind staying up late to finish his marking, and all night he tossed and turned, replaying the events with Dean. He could still remember the feel of the man‘s lips on his.

Cas groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

He didn’t know what awaited him today. He didn’t know if Dean would come to see him and talk about last night.

He rolled out of bed at quarter after six. After a quick shower, he changed into black pants and a white button-up with a black waistcoat. He may have been a little overdressed for a public high school, but he liked to keep a professional appearance. He taught English; it wasn’t like auto-shop or woodshop where he was at risk of ripping or staining his clothes. Compared to all the other teachers, only Naomi dressed in anything but jeans and a t-shirt.

He wrestled with his hair, trying to tame the mess as it dried, but as luck would have it, it looked like he just rolled out of bed. Instead of fighting with his appearance, he grabbed his bag and coat, hurrying out the door. He would pick up coffee on the way, and breakfast wasn’t usually part of his morning.

The drive to school was slow and cold. It had snowed overnight, so Cas' car was freezing and took forever to warm up. The rods were in bad conditions, still covered in a thick blanket of white. The buses were cancelled, which meant the classes would only be half-full at best. In his opinion (and most of the teachers), the school board should cancel school for everyone and not just the buses.

Charlie had texted him, asking if he would pick her up a coffee. He didn’t know why she was asking him that since the place he went to was closer for Charlie, but he agreed nevertheless.

Ten after seven, he arrived at the school, which was impressive since he only left ten minutes later than his usual time, and he had to stop for coffee. The road conditions didn’t help, but he thought he would have been a lot later.

He pulled into his usual spot, and like clockwork, Dean’s Impala was parked in its usual parking spot, as well as Charlie’s car right next to his. He grabbed the tray of drinks and hurried into the school.

*****

In his first two classes, he only had seven students in total. He just let the students finish any homework or assignments from other classes. He finished all his marking, so he just went on his laptop to answer some work emails he had yet to read.

When the bell rang for lunch, he just stayed in his room. He often ate alone. Even after five years of teaching here, he didn’t go to the staff room unless Dean was there.

He didn’t know if he should go and find Dean. They haven’t talked since yesterday after Dean kissed him and then promised a meeting later. That never happened. He waited and left with the realization that Dean left early.

“I’m going to set her car on fire!”

Cas jumped when the sharp voice cut through the quiet room. He was in the middle of reading an email from his sister, Hannah.

It was weird. He hadn’t heard from any of his family in years. The last time he’d seen his family was six years ago at his engagement party. Before that, he hadn’t seen them in two years. The email was a shot in the date, but to his surprise, they all showed up.

They only showed up for about two hours before they all started to leave, but that was fine. That was their relationship. They saw each other when there was a big event, which was hardly ever since none of his siblings were married and only emailed when they had news.

They all have had news; they just didn’t share it. The last email was from Hannah and was from over a year ago, and it was just saying she was moving to London and just wrote out her new number.

His brothers were a different story. He hadn’t heard from Michael in over three years, Gabriel was six months ago, and it was an email meant for his ex-boyfriend. He didn't even know Gabe was dating utile he got the, obviously, drunk and angry email. Luke was almost two years. It was always an email addressed to all of them, and it was only updates on moves or new numbers in case they had to reach them.

They never called or visited.

The email caught Cas’ attention since it was only addressed to him, and she was asking if they could meet up. She was visiting some of her friends here and wanted to “catch up”.

He turned around to see who interrupted his lunch; he’d deal with the email later.

“Whose car?” he asked when his eyes landed on Jo, who was now in one of the desks at the front.

“Meg’s. If I have to hear her snidey remarks in Spanish, I’m going to break her nose.”

Cas understood her frustration.

Meg was a difficult teacher to deal with. She was either loved or hated by teachers and students. Dean didn’t like her, but that was because she scratched his car with her keys when he wouldn’t sub in for her when she had to miss a class.

He didn’t really have a problem with her, but that was because she was always nice to him. Dean said that was because she was flirting with him, but he didn’t know. He really didn’t care. He was gay and in loved with Dean.

“I don’t think burring a car will solve the problem.”

“I’m not looking to resolve anything. I don’t care if she’ll ever like me. I don’t like her. We both know hat and are okay with that. I can’t handle her insulting me in Spanish. Thank God, I know Spanish.”

“Sorry, but shouldn’t you be talking to Dean about this?”

He wasn’t trying to be rube, but Jo and Dean had a better friendship than he did with the woman. He was still trying to understand everyone’s relationship with each other, but it seemed to change each year.

“He’s being an ass. He won’t talk to me. Said he was busy. He was on fucking lunch duty.”

So that’s where Dean was. It wasn’t like he left his room in search of Dean, but Dean usually came to his classroom during lunch or before class was supposed to start.

“Oh.” He didn’t know what else to say. This was a situation he didn’t understand. As he said before, Meg was always nice to him. Maybe a little too pushy, but he never ended up wanting to burn her clothes or break her nose, as Jo and Dorthey have said over the years.

“I know Meg likes you, and I’m sorry for letting this all on you, but I just needed to vent.”

“That is okay.” And he didn’t like Meg. He didn’t hate her like most people here did, but he wasn’t willing to have lunch with her.

The teacher didn’t take no for an answer.

“And you are a good listener.”

It was because he didn’t know what to say. Dean always told him his advice sucked sometimes. He knew the man didn’t mean for it to sound mean, but it hurt and made him question what to say when people came to him. Also, why people came to him?

“Sometimes you just need someone to vent to and just to listen.”

“You’re right. So, what were you doing before I interrupted you?”

“Oh, I was just catching up on some emails and marking.” She didn’t need to know that he already finished his marking.

“Productive. I just went on my laptop while I showed a movie.”

He wished he was a confidant as Jo and people didn’t single him out. He knew if he didn’t do school work, even though lessons weren’t happening, he’d be the only one singled out.

“Well, I hate leaving things unfinished. So, I usually don’t stop marking until I’m done.”

Jo let out a low chuckle. “Dean’s right: you’re the teacher that’s going to make us look bad.

“I just do my job,” Cas argued, not sure how to correctly answer.

Jo just hummed. “And that’s why you are loved and hated here.”

He didn’t know how to the words. Was that a compliment or an insult?

“Anyway, I have to go. Lunch is almost over, and I need to talk to Pamala before the bell rings.

Jo left before he could say his farewells.

The bell rang, and four of Cas’ students walked in. He just had them read or finish any homework from other classes.

He spent time rereading Hannah’s email three times. He didn't know how he should reply to his sister. Part of him did want to meet her. The other part of him didn’t.

Throughout of little contact, they all became very independent and distant. Cas' didn’t want his sister prying into his life.

It was easier to avoid questions through email than if they were face-to-face, but he knew his luck would run out.

He quickly typed out a reply, just making every excuse he could think of. He also told her to email Luke instead since he was probably still going from job to job.

*****

Castiel jumped as a sharp knock sounded at his door.

“Oh, hello, Dean.”

The older man walked into the now empty classroom. School let out a half-hour ago, and Cas was packing up when Dean interrupted.

“Going home early?” Dean said with furrowed brows.

It was weird seeing Cas leaving before four-thirty. In the five years Cas worked here, Dean has seen the man leave school early only a handful of times.

“I got most of my marking done yesterday, and we didn’t have any lessons today, so I don’t see a reason why I should stay late.”

“Right.”

“Are you going home now?” Cas asked as he grabbed his messenger bag and walked to the door of his classroom. Dean followed him, getting the hint that Cas was ready to leave.

“Uh, no. I have somethings I have to finish up here before I can go.”

He followed Cas to the English staffroom, which Cas retrieved his beige trench coat.

After Cas walked out of the room, they both stood in tense silence. Cas wanted to go to Dean’s room and stay there until the man was ready to leave. He also wanted to know why Dean hadn’t visited him last night.

Dean wanted nothing more than to make this moment last, but he still didn’t know where he stood with Cas, where he stood with himself. He felt like a dick when he left school, knowing Cas was probably waiting.

He wanted Cas, and he was sure Cas want him. He was just hesitant about what the staff would know if he and Cas were together. He didn’t want people judging him because he moved on too fast.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Dean rushed out when he felt like Cas was about to make an excuse so he could leave. “I realized I had something I had-”

“It’s okay, Dean. You have a life outside of school, as do I.”

“Still, I feel bad. Can I make it up to you? I could take you out for drinks.”

Cas squinted his eyes and smirked like Dean's seen him do countless times. “I can’t go tonight,” he finally said, and he wasn’t sure, but he swore he saw Dean’s smile slip for a second. He couldn’t hurt Dean. “But I can go Friday if you are free.”

He didn’t drink, but he would go to a bar any day to see Dean slime like that.

*****

They met at the bar at closer to six. Cas had misjudged the distance from where the bar was. Dean was already at a table, so Cas didn’t have to suffer through the awkward wondering if Dean would show up.

When he waited, he ran a few errands and answered a few emails and left Hannah’s new email unread.

Dean was already nursing a beer when he noticed Castiel and waved him over, a large, warm smile spread over his face. “Hey, Cas.” He returned the smile and slid into the seat across from Dean. “Was getting worried you wouldn’t show.”

“I’m sorry. I had a hard time finding this place.”

“Dude,” Dean chuckled, eyes shining bright in the dim light, “It’s all good. I just didn’t know what you wanted; I never really see you drink, so…”

“Beer is okay.” He wasn’t a big drinker, but he was going to need something to keep his nerves in control. Dean waved over the waitress and ordered a beer for Cas and another one for himself. 

“So-” he turned his attention back to Cas “-how did the rest of your day go? I tried to find you after classes, but you weren’t in your room.”

The young waitress came by with their drinks. Dean winked and gave her a flirty smile, thanking her.

“It was pleasant. My classes went smoothly, and I got some more marking done.”

“Always so efficient,” Dean chuckled to himself. “Do you spend most of your nights marking?” That’s what he had been doing most nights when Dean went into Cas’ room.

“I do. I prefer to do it at school than at my home. Fewer distractions.” If he marked at home, he was more inclined to lose himself in his thoughts.

“I can agree with that. If I’m home, I end up watching TV or wind up in the garage working on Baby.”

Cas had heard Dean referred to his car by her nickname more than once. He knew the man had a love for the automobile that he would never understand. And the fact that it was as old as it was, and still running demonstrated the talent he had.

“The car is beautiful. You’ve taken excellent care of it.” He may not know anything about cars, but he could notice and appreciate the hard work put into a car like the Impala.

“Um, thanks.” Dean gave him a shy smile and shifted uncomfortably, a trait Cas had noticed when Dean was praised.

Dean complimented almost anyone, but as soon as someone gave Dean a comment, the man almost closed up. “She means a lot to me, so I want to make sure she’s treated properly.”

They were silent for a long while after that. The two men started to look over the menu. Occasionally Dean would comment on some of the dishes. It was apparent that he’s been here before. The bar was slowly starting to fill. More people were coming in from the cold, dragging in the snow.

Finally, Cas couldn’t hold the question back any longer. Dean was still contemplating what to order, so he didn’t notice his date's attention shift from his menu to him.

“Why didn’t you come to my room the other night?” The mechanic looked up with confusion, placing the menu on the table. “I mean, that kiss, it was unexpected, but when you said you would back later and never come, it mand me question it.”

Dean couldn’t explain that as soon as he had kissed Cas, something had ignited within him, and he felt ashamed that he wanted to make everything to mane right there, in the middle of the school. He panicked.

“I don’t regret it, it that’ what you are thinking. I wanted the kiss. I wanted more,” he answered honestly.

“But we work together.” Maybe that wasn’t such a huge issue. It would be easy to avoid Dean if things got awkward.

“Do you regret it?” Dean raised a questioning eyebrow and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “Did you want more?”

He knew Cas felt what he felt. Cas was halt-hard when they kissed, and that freaked him out. He had to think, and he concluded that he was allowed to be happy or have fun.

“I-I—well, no, but-”

“Then, don’t complicate it. If we both want it, we shouldn’t stop each other.”

Castiel thought about that for a moment. He was right. He did thoroughly like the kiss, and embarrassingly so he had finitized Dean during many late nights.

He felt disgusted with himself. Dean was married at the time.

“I won’t disagree with that, but—you’ve been married to Lisa for years. Chuck’s talked about a couple of your past girlfriends. Why did you approach me of all people?”

Dean’s lips thinned into a hard line at those words. He didn’t look pissed, but his face was unreadable. Their waitress came by to take their orders, but Dean sent her away, asking for a few more minutes.

“I mean, you know I’m gay,” he continued. It was too late to back up now. “But you’ve always made the appearance that you’re straight.” Unless you include their mild flirting they engaged in, but he decided to leave that out.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. “I’m bi, Cas. I swing both ways.” Dean’s tone wasn’t condescending or anything. He looked a little amused.

“I-I-” Castiel gaped at him, making a small unintelligent sound. He felt the heat rise in his face. This was why he didn’t date. And this wasn’t even a date. It was just going out for drinks with a co-worker—a co-worker whom he had a crush on.

And to make matters worse, Dean added, “and I’m not in the closet. Lisa knew. She was okay with it.”

“I apologize.” It was his only defence. Castiel hated being so inexperienced. He hated Christopher for ruining everything all those years ago and making him so hung up on the man who—no! He was not going to go there. He was not bringing up that past tonight. He thought he'd buried it long ago, but ever since Dean came storming into his life, Cas couldn’t shake the demon that was perched on his shoulder, telling him he wasn’t worth it. “Excuse me.” He stood up before Dean could say a word.

He couldn’t do this. He felt like he was making a fool of himself, and Dean would end up wanting to forget about this whole night. Bisexual. How insensitive could he have been?

He hurried into the bathroom and stopped. He was lucky it was empty, so no one walked in one his mini-meltdown. He couldn’t go out there and face Dean again. He probably thought he was insane. He hunched over the sink, trying to get a hold of himself when the door swung open. He spun around quickly, meeting Dean’s back as he pulled the door closed. There was a small click before he turned around to face the other man.

He took a step towards Castiel, keeping his eyes locked with Cas’ blue ones. The young man bit his lip nervously and tried to avert his eyes but found that he couldn’t.

“You disappeared.” Dean stopped with less than a foot between them. He was tempted to reach out and pull Castiel to him, but right now, he needed the reassurance that he wasn’t pissed, which is what Cas seemed to be thinking. “I’m not mad. Cas?” he asked when he didn’t receive a reply. “I’m not mad.”

The dark-haired man nodded, remaining silent. “I heard you. I’m mad at myself. I’m sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for and invasive. That wasn’t for me to force out of you.”

Dean inched forward, smiling softly. He let Cas finish before voicing his opinion.

“I’m not used to all this. I don’t do this a lot—practically never. My last relationship ended over six years ago, and after that, there’s hasn’t been…” he trailed off when he saw Dean’s face.

He was staring at him hard for a moment before leaning forward, cupping his face before kissing Cas softly and passionately. “You talk too much,” he mumbled when he pulled away and started kissing along his jaw. “You need to shut up.”

“B-but, Dean.” Didn’t hear anything he just said? Why would he still want-?

“Ssh,” Dean shushed and kissed his lips once more before pulling back.

All response died on Cas’ lips at those words. He bit down on his lip, wondering what Dean was going to do. In a flash, Dean was on his knees, pulling at his belt.

“D-Dean? What are-?”

“Shh. What did I say?” He looked up at the man, who looked shocked and panicked. He complied and bit his lip. “Good boy. And don’t worry about anyone walking in; the door is locked.”

Cas didn’t remember when the man did that, but he decided not to worry about it, especially since Dean was now tugging down his pants and boxers in one go. They dropped to his knees, leaving his cock exposed and growing harder by the second.

“And stay quiet. The door may be locked, but that doesn’t mean someone won’t come wondering what all those noises are.” He winked up, keeping eye contact with the deep blue as he lowered his mouth over Cas’ member.

Cas let out a sharp inhale, moving his fist to his mouth and bit down hard. He wasn’t always vocal when it came to pleasuring himself, but having someone suck his off was a lot different than using his hand. The wet, warm feeling of Dean’s mouth wrapped over him and the feel of his tongue licking his length was such a new sensation. He was sure he wasn’t going to last long.

He let out a stuttered gasp of Dean’s name just as the man pulled back, running his tongue around the head of his cock, before placing his lips over it in a tight hold. He bravely moved his hand from the sink and moved it to the back of Dean’s head, gripping the hairs there tightly. The man growled and released his cock, dragging out a pitiful whine from Castiel. He smirked cockily before swallowing him down again. The sudden move pulled a low moan, which Cas had to cover his mouth to muffle. The tightness in his stomach built up. All he needed was—Dean grabbed his ass, pushing his down his throat, and that was it. He came, groaning out Dean’s name around his first.

Dean moaned in pleasure, swallowing everything Cas gave him before pulling back, smiling up at the teacher smugly. He stood up and wrapped an arm around Cas, who was slumped against the sink, panting. He chuckled when Cas finally moved to pull up his pants in a hurry.

“Finally get to check public restroom off my list,” was the first thing Dean said once Castiel was decent enough to venture back out to the bar. “Been a long wait too.” The little laughed he let out at the end made the younger man assume he was joking. Probably. Hopefully. Did Dean have a list? First desk and then the restroom in the back of a bar? Maybe he did.

“You’re joking. Right?” He watched the mechanic carefully, who just smiled impishly. “Dean?”

He ignored the question in favour of his. “Do you want to go back out there and order?” There was mischievous sparkling in those bright green eyes. There was a lightness in his face that Cas had been missing in the past few months. He knew the separation from Lisa had taken its toll on the man, but to see his familiar smile again, and around him, all Cas could do was nod and let Dean drag him out of the bar.

Maybe this was a date.

*****

Sunday afternoon, Dean found himself at Sam and Adam’s. After dinner on Friday, Dean spent that night and Saturday night what would have happened if he had invited Cas over after dinner.

“Are you even listening to me? Dean? Hello?” Adam waved a hand in front of his older brother’s face. He had been in the middle of telling a story about some prank he and his friends decided to pull on one of his friend’s roommates when he noticed Dean’s eyes glaze over.

“Sorry. What?” He finally came too, blinking his eyes a couple of times. He didn’t realize he had zoned out until he saw Adam’s annoyed and yet concerned face.

“I asked if you were with us. You okay?” He moved from his spot on the recliner and took a seat on the couch next to Dean. “I was talking to you for like five minutes, and you weren’t even acknowledging me.”

Dean could hear Sam move around in the kitchens, pans banging against countertops. Since the snow on the ground prevented them from barbequing, burgers were out, and lasagne was in, much to Dean’s dismay.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just tried.” He scratched the back of his neck and groaned. “What were you saying?”

Adam waved his hand dismissively. “Never mind that. What happened to you? Finally, get lucky?” He smirked cheekily. Ever since the start of the year, his brothers, Jo, Charlie and Becky, have been on his case about getting back in the dating pool, or at least “go and get laid,” as Charlie had put it last week. Sam was the most shocked that he was taking so long to get back to his old ways. It has been nearly seven years since he’s causally slept around. He wasn’t exactly rusty, but he wasn’t ready to put himself out there, even it was just for a random roll in the sheets.

What he had done with Cas had confused him. He didn’t know if they would go beyond a one time thin.

“That is none of your business.” Dean glared at a too smug Adam before reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

“Hostility is a clear cover-up for when something is true.” The teen stood up and plopped himself down in his chair again.

“I am not hostile, and you’re a pain in the ass.”

“So, I’ve been told.” He pulled the lever, sending the chair back and the footrest up.

Dean just rolled his eyes and pulled up a black text box, typing in a quick message before selecting a number he hasn’t used in over eight months.

“So,” Adam began allusively, “I’ve meant to ask you something. I was going to ask Sam, but I kind of wanted your opinion first.”

“You’re not thinking of becoming a stripper, are you?” He tossed his phone on the coffee table and rested his arms on his thighs, tuning his head in his brother’s direction. The joke may have been a little immature, but that was their humour.

“Haha.” The blond rolled his eyes and sat back up. “No. This is serious. I wanted to know if-” Dean’s phone beeped at that moment, stopping the boy mid-sentence.

The eldest Winchester held up one finger and grabbed his phone. To his excitement—he would deny it, though—the text was from the person he’d hoped it would be.

“I’m sure it’s just their way to say they love you. You are fortunate to have brothers who look up to you.”

That wasn’t the response he had expected, but what else did he expect from Cas? The next day after dinner, he wrote a text about siblings being a pain in the ass and asked if Cas was ever like that. He knew he was the youngest of five, but Cas never said anything more about his family. It was probably a delicate subject.

His phone beeped again with another text from Castiel, which read: “You probably aren’t any better. ” He chuckled at the smiley face. It was unexpected, yet kind of cute.

Adam sighed heavily and rolled his face. Dean could deny it all he wanted, but the stupid grin on his brother’s face was a clear signal that he was texting someone of interest.

“Dude! Come on. I’m trying to be serious here.” Adam grumbled when Dean remained focused on his phone, typing up a response to whomever he was texting. It obviously wasn’t Chuck, Charlie, Jo or Benny. He had this stupid stray look in his eyes, so it was somebody new.

Dean’s phone chimed three more times before he turned his attention back to his brother. “Sorry. You were saying?” He placed his phone back on the coffee table.

The teen waved his hand dismissively with a sour expression. “Forget it. The moment’s gone.” He was going to ask if he could bring Ingrid—his girlfriend of two months—to next week’s Sunday dinner.

“Aww, come on,” Dean groaned and settled back against the couch. “What did you want to ask?” Just then, his phone beeped again. He went to reach for it, but Adam was quicker.

He looked down at the small screen, reading the new message. 

His brother needed to pick less obvious passcodes.

“Who’s Cas?” The sender was listed as Cas Novak. There were very few messages in the conversation; obviously, it was new. “And why the hell is he sending you winky faces?”

“It’s no one.” Dean tried to grab his phone, but his brother was too quick and held it out of reach. “Adam, give it back.”

Something seemed to click in his brother’s mind as a perplexed look crossed his face. “Wait. Is this the same Cas you work with? Castiel?” He never heard the man’s last name; Dean only used Cas when referring to the teacher or Castiel when they were first introduced.

“You really think I know many Cas’s?” Dean deadpanned. “Yes, it’s Cas. I’m allowed to text my colleagues.”

“Most colleges don’t send flirty messages,” Adam smirks and tosses the phone back to Dean. “You like him. And judging by his replies, he likes you too.”

The older Winchester rolled his eyes. “We went out for drinks. That’s it. I do that with Benny and Chuck all the time.”

His brother’s face lit up at this. “You had a date?” he exclaimed loudly. Just like his friends, Sam and Adam have been trying to set their brother up with various men and women to at least get Dean’s mind off of Lisa. Nothing worked. So to hear that Dean went out with someone else besides his usual friend, it was progress.

Not a second later, Sam’s voice travelled into the room. “What’s this about Dean going on a date?” He walked into the living room with an intrigued look on his face.

“It wasn’t a date!” Dean snapped, glaring at his two brothers. What was with them needing to know every damn detail of his personal life?

Adam turned to his other brother, grinning brightly. “Dean had drinks with Cas!”

“The English teacher?” Sam looked between his two brothers. He knew who Castiel Novak was, having met him only a handful of times at staff Christmas parties and barbeques. He wasn’t someone Dean hung out with a lot, but occasionally, he would make his appearance in one of his brother’s stories from work. He was a nice guy. Maybe a little awkward at times, but it wasn’t like they saw each other much.

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically and glared up at Sam. “Yes! But why are you all freaking out about this?” He wasn’t about to mention what happened after drinks at his place. 1) That wasn’t any of Sam or Adam’s business, and 2) both of them would read far too much into it.

“Because we’ve been trying for weeks to get you out with someone besides your friends!” Adam stressed, jumping out of the recliner and standing next to Sam.

“Maybe I just want my friends.” Jesus, he only separated from Lisa not even three months ago. He may have realized that he needed to move on from Lisa, and that night in the washroom had been impromptu, but that didn’t mean he was going to make a habit of it.

Sam moved around the room, stopping in front of Dean. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re allowed to move forward.”

Dean ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. “Look-” he finally looked up, looking between the two younger men in front of him “-it was just casual. I know what you and everybody else are trying to do but just drop it. Please. When I want to start looking for someone again—if I want to look for someone again, it will be on my terms.”

Everyone was silent after that. Sam and Adam shared knowing looks. They both had more they wanted to say but thought better of it. Maybe it was too soon to push all of this onto Dean. How quickly was someone supposed to move one when their marriage had ended?

“Okay,” Sam sighed but quickly masked the grimace. “Well, dinner’s ready. So-”

“Great! I’m starving.” Dean nearly jumped up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. He was happy with the distraction of food. Maybe his brothers would lay off about his ‘date’. It wasn’t a date. He and Cas didn’t even make it to two drinks before leaving the bar and spent the night at his apartment. Adam and Sam were looking for something that wasn’t there.


End file.
